Unfortunate Aquaintances
by Hoodwinked2000
Summary: 24 year old Percy Jackson is your average New Yorker, with an average pay job and an extraordinary girlfriend. He has an average life until he meets hot tempered, know-it-all doctor, Annabeth Chase...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of PJO or HOO characters used in this fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter One - Unfortunate Acquaintances

_Percy's POV_

Percy loved Calyspo, his beautiful twenty eight year old girlfriend. He kissed her softly, at the edge of the door of his diminutive New York apartment.

He never wanted her to go. Not even to work. "I love you Cal," he whispered softly, his lips trailing lightly down her neck, brushing her mousse coloured locks with his long, tanned fingers. She smiled at him sweetly, "Bye bye Perce." She left him standing there in awe. He was so in love with her. He banged his head against the side of the door and sighed, Cal was far too good for him. Him, Percy stifled a smirk, he was a failure in his eyes. He was raised by his single mom, Sally and later on, also by his stepfather, Paul.

There was no one, not even Cal, he loved more than his gentle mother. But, Percy had failed her. He was in his last year of Marine Biology, he dropped out of college, he was running out of money fast and he had no choice. But, his mother just sighed and smiled, which killed him the most.

Now, Percy lived in a tiny run down apartement, in the heart of Manhattan, and just down the street, there was the little cafe where he worked, owned by one of his best friends, Charles Becknedorf, or Beck as he liked to be called and his girlfriend, Silena.

He turned into the apartment and shrugged on his coat. It was in the middle of December, and the snow covered the streets and the buildings. He walked backwards out of his apartment in a daydream. He was alarmed by a shrill shout behind him.

His body met with a soft, slender body with golden blonde head of hair and the distcint smell of coffee.

"What the hell are you doing? Huh? What's wrong with you?"

He spun around and met a pair of deadly eyes. They were beautiful but in the scariest way possible. They were a storm grey, startling, but intriguing, the type of eyes that could be planning the best way to take you out, but bringing you in to make you fall in love with them. The face they belonged to was pretty but not Cal pretty, she was ok looking, nothing special, but still pretty, it wouldn't help that she looked incredibly angry. She looked at him, questioning him. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry, look at these papers, I've been working on those all night and now no one can read them." She shrieked

He looked down to see coffee covered advertisements. He picked them up and threw them in the bin after read the message:

**Roomate Available**

**I am looking to share an apartment due to unimportant reasons.**

**I am willing to pay half of all bills, and just a bed to sleep in.**

**Please contact me, if interested, thank you.**

**Signed : **_**Dr Annabeth Chase, 067-34582841**_

"So, you're looking for a roomate?" Percy asked.

"Oh my Gods, why am I even talking to you?! I'm late for work! And I need to get more coffee. Thanks jerk." She stormed away, with her shoulder bag flying behind her. Annabeth, he thought, pretty. He chased behind the doctor."Doctor Chase, please wait up." He ran behind her and into the snow, and he jumped into his old Volvo and wove through traffic. He pulled up right in front of her crossing the road. She looked through the window and he pushed open the door, "Get in" he said firmly. This girl irriated him in a way he never felt before. After sighing, she hopped into the car. "You just cause a traffic jam in New York, I hope you're happy," she snapped. " I just saved you!" he argued back.

"Oh saved me? You one make me late for a very important presentation I have waited my whole career for, and you two, nearly ran me over!" She stared into his eyes, piercing into his soul. Her tied up hair now falling into her eyes. She wore no make up. "Percy." He said quietly. "What?" She said incredulously.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He looked straight out into the snow, and jerkked a right.

"Oh. I'm Annabeth."

"Nice name. Do I not call you "Doctor"?" He teased her slightly.

"Umm no. Where the hell are we going?" She looked at him again.

"You said you wanted coffee."

"But, you're driving to my coffee shop" She exclaimed.

"Sorry?"

"It's not very popular there, but I like it. It's the only quiet coffee shop there is in this place."

Percy smiled, "I work there."

"Really? Oh sorry."

He laughed quietly it's fine. He pulled up outside the cafe.

"So, shall we go in Wise Girl?"

"Wise Girl? Don't call me that."

"Yeah whatever Wise Girl."

She rolled her grey eyes and opened the door. He went out and stood beside her, "So, are we friends Ms. Chase?"

"More like unfortunate aquaintances, Mr Jackson, unfortunate aquaintances." She smirked slightly which ruined her serious tone. Percy pulled open the cafe door, and the two of them walked inside together

* * *

_Please comment and let me know what you think. Please give me the best advice you can as this is my first fanfiction. Thank you._

_\- Hoodwinked2000_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's Chapter two. I'm so happy of those who commented or favourited my story, I was over the moon. I'd like to thank especially :**

**theartnerd333 – Thank you so much. Don't worry there will be plenty more Percabeth fights and arguments, and of course Percabeth love. Please stay tuned! X**

**randomsoccerplayer457 – Thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfiction. X**

**Ok, here we go guys. Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you xx**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any PJO or HOO characters, all to the amazing god Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Two – The Doctor

__Annabeth____'s POV__

Two hands around the portable card coffee cup, with long red fingers. She stirred her coffee three times to the left and twice to the right with the spoon, she tapped off the brown staining liquid on the spoon twice, before fumbling with the lid of the coffee cup. She sat in front of the curious, sea-green eyes of a stranger.

"Ok, question time, what do you want with me? For all I know you could be a mad axe murderer, or my personal stalker. I have an urge to punch you in the face, or maybe not for that reason, you are probably just some desperate, egotistical moron who decides to pick on hopeless strangers, who may or may not have a black belt. Just by the way." Annabeth smirked, tapping her fingers impatiently off the chipped cafe table they were sitting at. Percy laughed, he was handsome, but not her usual type. Besides she had enough of men for the rest of her life.

"What, I am wondering, is an _erudite_ doctor such as yourself, doing in a run down Manhattan cafe such as this place?"

"You brought me here Mr Jackson, that was quite an unintelligible question." She muttered in an irriated tone.

Percy rolled his eyes, "What I meant was, why did you agree to come in here. One, it is probably too... what's the word... _unsophisticated_ for_ brilliant mind_ such as yourself, and two, didn't you say that there was some presentation thingy you were supposed to be at?" He grinned, it reaching those magical eyes. Stop it Annabeth, a voice in the back of her head warned. He was still smiling at her when a customer entered. It was half ten, her presentation was at twelve, this was Annabeth's equvilent of late. She was biting her nails when the owner walked over to her and Percy's table in a warm corner in the back of the cafe. "Another victim, of your herendous driving, Perce, huh?" the owner smirked and playfully punched his upper arm, which Annabeth had so not noticed was a solid bicep, definitely...

Percy rolled his eyes, and pushed the owner's arm away, "Doctor Chase, this is Charles Becknedorf, the all mighty god of the Olympus cafe," he bowed before Charles sarcastically. "For God's sake Percy. Pleased to meet you. I'm Beck, never mind that idiot, Doctor Chase is it? Wait, what are you doing with a doctor, dude, she's way too smart to be friends with you." Annabeth smirked, as he ruffled Percy's coal black hair, and Percy getting very annoyed. His annoyance made her very happy. She pulled her hand out and shook his warm one. He was built broad, and his caramel skin was smooth, not tall and lean like Percy. She met his dark melting chocolate eyes with her startling grey ones. He wore similar clothes to Percy, dark jeans, and a plain t-shirt, with a green hoodie over it. Annabeth felt like a dwarf beside them. It was 10:52 am. "Please, call me Annabeth-"

"- Or Wise Girl," Percy chipped in with a smile. "No Percy," She turned around and met his sea-green full of daggers, "Anyway, I'm Annabeth, and no, we aren't friends, far from it, he almost burned me alive and then nearly killed me with his car, which stinks of some weird smell," she said firmly to Beck. Percy turned towards me with a frowned face, "Ms Chase, I think you better extract someone's funny bone for yourself, because you need to find a sense of humour."

"Well, I'm sorry we can't all have your amazing arrogant pig wit," she hissed back. Beck chuckled behind their argument, "Guys, you're scaring away our customers, chillax okay? Perce come with me." He thumped the back of Percy's head, as they walked away towards another waiter, who frowned in her direction. He was even taller than Percy, with cropped blond hair and He was joined by another pale dark haired man. They ambled towards her, "Is Percy bothering you?" the blond haired waiter asked in a serious tone, I heard a background laughter, she saw Percy and Beck and a group of people all drinking coffee. Beck has his arm around a slender beautiful girl, almost goddess like, with dark black hair tied up into a messy bun, and a black dress, tight but not in a disguisting way, knee length with expensive looking black high heels.

Percy sat next to a tanned girl, with choppy brown hair Native American looking girl, with strange multicoloured eyes and a bouncing mechanic with dark curls and caramel skin, constantly moving. Annabeth read the tag on the man's uniform; Jason. "Umm Jason, right? I can deal with Percy, I'm fine. Actually I was just leaving, would you tell him?"

"Yeah it you guys on a date? I'd watch out for Calyspo, she's pretty scary."

"A date? God, no! If almost hitting a girl is way Percy's way of being flirtatious I'd rather pass and who's Calyspo?"

Jason chocked on a swallow laughing, while she smiled a little, " I think he'd like you though, and Calyspo is his girlfriend, and those maniacs over there," he jabbed his thumb over to the group, where another member with chocolate coloured skin, dark hair and toffee coloured eyes and the pale waiter " are our friends, do you want to meet them? I see you here quite a lot."

"Thank you, but I must be off..." her mind trailed to the window where the snow fell heavy.

"No problem, I'll see you around, Annabeth isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, see you again Jason, probably tomorrow." He looked at her confused, she tapped her coffee cup with her fingers, "Coffee." she smiled

"Oh yes, I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth," he smiled and walked over to his friends, kissing the girl next to Percy with multicoloured eyes on top of her head. Annabeth picked up her bag and got up out of the booth. As she walked out, Percy caught her eye, and muttered a few words as she glared at him. She glanced at her watch, it was 11:16 am. Percy ran behind her as she walked fast towards the hospital. It's only three blocks away, she chanted to herself, but gulped. Percy pulled her shoulder, "Annabeth, oh Wise Girl, where are you going?"

"Umm an unknown word to you called work. Have you heard of it?"

"Not a time to try sarcasm, Chase."

"Just saying."

"Just telling."

"Mr Jackson, I have to leave you."

"Why?"

"Why do you care? I'm a stranger! You have a friends, and you went to talk to them, and you have Calyspo-"

"-How do you know so much about me? How do you know about Calyspo?"

"Jason! I was talking to Jason when you," she jabbed his chest, "you, my _saviour _left me on my own, after almost killing me! You go out and hang out with your friends. Like I care anyway, you are just a jerk Persus Jackson! A jerk! Okay, I never want to see you again, and if I did, it would be too soon."

"Fine _Doctor Chase_ or _Annabeth _whatever you want to call yourself! Fine, I'd be very happy to fulfill that wish."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Percy stormed back to the cafe in the heavy. She slushed through the thick snow, with angry tears cascading down her face. She hated Percy Jackson, for reasons that were mostly unknown to her, but she did, passionately. She was confused, and angry. Luke didn't help, when she reached the hospital it was 11:47 am. She rushed in, passed her fellow doctor, Thalia, her best friend. She seen Annabeth's puffy red eyes, as she ran into her airy, clean office, where all Annabeth's clothes were. Her boyfriend, - her _ex-boyfriend_ she corrected immediately- had a massive argument, she touched her upper arm where her jumper conceals a bruise, Luke, a blond, handsome, tall lawyer, cheated on her with some girl she got a half glance at it.

She left him, but with no where to go. She sighed as she rumagged through her stack of clothing for a suit and she shrugged on her white doctor's coat. Thalia knocked on the open door with her knunckles. "You okay?" she asked quietly. Thalia wasn't usually quiet, she was a loud, almost punk rock looking twenty five year old, with inky black hair and icy blue eyes. "Yeah, yeah I am," Annabeth lied badly. She was a bad liar. "Annie, I know something's up."

"It's nothing," Annabeth insisted. "Where's the presentation?"

"Umm, you missed it. It was moved to ten this morning, I tried to contact you but, the line was dead. It's been reschuleded for umm next December."

Annabeth's eyes stung again, she would kill that Jackson kid. "Yeah, fine, whatever. What's in this morning?"

"Umm a man, twenties, slipped on the ice. He's in room 106." Thalia said wearily.

"Thank you, I'll take him. I'll talk to you later."

Annabeth greeted patients and co-workers as she walked into room 106. She listened to shrill screams. She pushed open the cool, grey door, and met with a pair of curious eyes.

"Well, well, Mr Jackson. I thought _never again _would last more than less than a half hour. I finally have someone's funny bone to extract."

* * *

**Ok, Chapter two is complete! I'm happy enough with how it turned out. Remember to favourite and comment. All advice is welcome, thank you guys xx**

**\- Hoodwinked2000**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually doing it! Two chapters in two days! Thank you to all who are following, the amazing writers:**

**FacesAreCool**

**Patricia Starara**

**Puppylove77**

**ThailiaGrace1998**

**randomsoccerplayer457**

**theartnerd333**

**And also to:**

**theartnerd333**

**Patricia Starara, for commenting so sweetly on Chapter Two.**

**So here's Chapter Three, I hope you enjoy this one. Please continue to favourite, comment and follow my story XX**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any PJO or HOO characters, all to the amazing god Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

Chapter Three – Trouble

_Percy's POV_

Percy's mouth fell open. Annabeth. Why me?, the voice in his head cried out.

But, he was shocked by Annabeth's apperance. She looked completely at ease, and as much as he hated to admit it, she looked good, for a doctor. In place. She had her soft golden pinned up neatly, but hairs curl messily around her petit face. She was fragile looking, and soft bodied, and for the first time he'd ever seen her eyes in a different light. They were light and comforting, humorously bouncing towards him teasingly.

"Mr. Jackson, can we come back to Earth please?" He had been staring at her too long.

"Umm, yeah, what did you say?"

"Well, Mr Jackson, I wanted "never to see you again" to last more than forty minutes." she smirked slightly, and the sides of her eyes crinkled, he could make out light, faint freckles surrounding them, "So what seems to be the problem Jackson?"

Percy noticed he was alone with Annabeth, a doctor with inky hair, had taken his friends so I could talk to..._the doctor_. "Well, umm," he stammered. "I've never known you to be short of words," Annabeth snorted. Percy rolled his eyes but smiled weakly. "Well, after- you know – I was really angry and-"

"And?" She had her intelligent eyes on him, which, scared him a bit.

"I slipped on the ice, and I fell into a guy selling seaweed on the street."

"What?" Annabeth choked on her breath and almost fell over laughing. Percy flushed a pink colour. "Well I've always liked the sea, so it hardly matters," he muttered under his breath. Another jolt of pain striked up his left arm from his wrist. "Oh my Gods, Seaweed Brain!" She exclaimed.

"Seaweed Brain? Don't tell me this is pay back for Wise Girl, Wise Girl."

"Oh yes, this is my revenge." She laughed at him, and then, she suddenly frowned, "how bad does it hurt?" her face concentrates and worry lines creased slowly in her pale skin. She automatically places her cold fingertips around his left wrist slowly circulating around it. Percy winced when she hit the sore spot, "I'm sorry, is it there it hurts the worst?" her voice is unusually soft, he had never seen her this gentle before, this open. Percy nodded his head speechless. His blood pumped under his skin and he could feel a strange feeling about her gentle touch. "Ok, you have a bad sprain in the wrist, from feeling the heat from it, and maybe some pulled ligaments, just give me a second please," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Katie," she pressed the button above the hospital bed he was lying on, " could you bring a sling, bandage, and some-," Percy zoned out of Annabeth's long list of supplies for his recovery. He looked around the hospital room, it was white, too white, and too clean, with a dim winter light shining through a closed window as a potted plant sat in the corner. A nurse bustled in and a little girl trailed behind her jumping up and down, in a checkered school uniform, and a blue school bag. She has mousy brown hair in pigtails and warm brown eyes, like her mother in front of her, "Annabeth!" The little girl ran towards the doctor. "Lucy!" Annabeth beamed at the little girl and picked her up in her arms, "What are you doing here, are you not supposed to be in school?" Annabeth tapped her nose. Percy's mouth opened wide. Shocked wasn't a good enough word for his emotion. He continued to watch her. "Well, Mommy picked me up early because I feel sick,"

"Would you like a _doctor_ to check you out?" Annabeth turned and smiled widely to Percy as the nurse Katie bandaged him up, rolled her warm eyes towards him , "I think Annabeth is secretly Lucy's mother, but don't tell her." Percy smiled at the nurse. Next time Percy looked Lucy was sitting on a chair with a themometer in her mouth, "Now, you just have a little cold, you should be fine after today, you know you wouldn't want to be sick for Christmas!" Annabeth tickled her, and Lucy giggled. It was the eighteenth of December, and after a few minutes, they were gone and Percy's friends, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Silena walked in.

Annabeth raised her head and frowned in their direction. "Mr Jackson," her tone serious again, "My office is on the next floor up, ask Tha- I mean Doctor Grace about its whereabouts, please, pay a visit before you leave, thank you," and she turned on her heels and walked out.

Silena almost jumped on top of him, while Piper and Hazel checked his temperature, and fussed over him while Leo cracked bone jokes. Where was Calyspo, he wondered, didn't anyone call her?

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He got up and pushed passed his friends, as they followed him up to the floor that Annabeth's office was on. He went up to the inky haired doctor with electric blue eyes, "Hi, are you looking for Annabeth?" Percy nodded his head, "At the end of the hall."she smiled. "Thank you Thalia." He said and his friends also in chorus, he rolled his eyes. When Percy walked into the office, there was clothes everywhere. "Sorry," Annabeth mumbled, "I'm a bit all over the place lately. I had to leave umm my apartment." A bit?, Percy thought to himself. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just have to find a new place." There was an awkward silence.

"How much do I owe you Wise Girl?"

"Nothing, it was a favour, do whatever. It's on the house"

"No I can't really-"

"- Hey I'm Piper," Piper pulled out her hand and shook Annabeth's, "I have an idea, since you know Percy needs to repay you some how, and Percy has a spare room in his apartment-"

"-Meaning?" Annabeth looked down at a rather large book as she questioned Piper.

"You," Piper pointed at Annabeth, "Doctor Chase, you are moving in with Percy today. No buts about it."

"What?" Annabeth and Percy said in chorus. He was going to be in serious trouble

* * *

**Ok, I know this is a short chapter, but I think it showed a lot about Annabeth's character that I'm creating. Please give your advice and support. Chapter Four will be posted soon. Please stay active! Thank you XX**

**\- Hoodwinked2000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own any PJO or HOO characters, all to the amazing god Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Four - Moving

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth's thoughts froze. _Moving in with Percy? _She pushed back a loose strand of blond hair.

"Umm Piper I don't know, I mean, I've-I've just met Percy, quite literally. So, I don't know, I mean, Thalia offered to let me stay with her but not perminately, I don't want to just barge in on him." Percy sat there, bored looking, "I'm glad this isn't _my_ apartment guys just saying," he yawned. The pretty girl in the back of the room smiled at her, and waved, "I'm Silena Beauregard, you met my boyfriend Beck," she said to Annabeth in a magical voice. "Oh yeah, hi, I'm Doctor Anna-"

"-Ok ok, sorry to interupt this social hour, but what in the Hades is going on, Beauty Queen?" the man who turned to Piper has large greasy hands and is medium height, and has rather large feet. He wore a dirty white t-shirt, and denim jeans, his dark brown curls bouncing around with his hands, Annabeth had to laugh, and put out her hand to shake his, "I'm Dr Annabeth Chase, you are?" The man gave her a crocodile-tooth grin,"My name, Doctor, is Mr Leo Valdez." Percy rolled his sea green eyes, "Ok enough chit-chat, Annabeth as much as I'd _love_ you to live with me, I mean, I don't think-"

"-That he could possibly say no," Piper finished his sentence with a toothy smile, while Percy grumbled. "It's the least he could do, I mean after almost killing you-" Leo was cut off by an elbow shoved in his ribs by Percy. Annabeth smirked, she sensed it was a touchy subject. "Well, I guess-"

"-She has no choice but to say yes," Thalia finished Annabeth's sentence for her as she walked into the conversation, while Annabeth frowned. This was going to be fun, she guessed. "When do you guys finish your shift?"

"At three." It was one.

Percy and Annabeth glared at each other, she hated people who were ignorant pigs such as Percy, and having to live with one? Annabeth almost choked, here was her best friend since she was in high school, trying to sabotage her life. She could feel the tense of emnity between herself and Percy, but, she was too tired to argue with Thalia, or Piper, or anyone really. She was heartbroken at all costs. She closed her eyes as the agreements continued and lost herself in a daydream. She could see Luke, but he was years younger, like when they first started dating. His face was content, and settled, the scar wasn't running down his jaw like it is now. His eyes were closed, but sprung open by Annabeth's soft touch, brushing her hand against his. They were bright and in the light, were the same colour as the midday sky setting, bouncing the way they always used to. "Hey beautiful," he said smiling sweetly whispering in her right ear. "Hey," she replied softly. He leaned in and kissed her softly, the texture of his lips moving against hers was irresistable. This was Luke, her Luke, the Luke that was kind and warm and didn't abuse her or pushed her till she cracked. He was the real Luke. The Luke she always loved, and always would.

Annabeth opened her eyes to the sound of her name, she just agreed, "-so Thalia and I will help you bring your boxes to Percy's then?,"Silena asked. She nodded and suddenly didn't care. She could deal with Persus Jackson, if she could deal with Luke's abusment.

* * *

**Time Change – 15:38 p.m.**

Annabeth waited outside Silena's car impatiently with her arms folded. She never liked cars too much, it was easier to get around New York on foot. She was orginally from Virginia, but her father's desire to escape the ghost of her mother's presence lived there brought her here. So when she was sixteen, he shipped her to New York with him. Her father died of cancer when she was eighteen, Thalia's family took her under their wing, with the help of Luke, she recovered eventually, but was never completely gone. She would never return to Virginia. Not without her father, too many painful memories there. She winced at her morbid thoughts, they were obscene, bitter. But, useless.

Silena scampered from a nearby shopping mall, "Oh my GOD Annabeth, you never guess what I found!" she squelled when she reached her shiny silver BMW. "I found the _cutest_ pair of Christian Louboutin shoes half off! I'm so happy!" Christian Loubawho? Annabeth thought to herself and then ignored the idle thought; she could act.

"Are you sure you and Piper are first cousins?" Annabeth questioned finally. They were surely different. Piper when they first met a few mere hours ago, was wearing casual clothing, a loose pair of boyfriend jeans, red Chuck Taylors and a warm winter coat, much like herself, who had changed into her normal clothes after a day at work, her blonde hair hung lose and wavy, but it was still in a state and fell constantly in her eyes, she wore a woollen jumper and grey jeans, and her worn and beaten high top Converse, topped with a big parka and a dark grey beanie cap. It was freezing but Silena still hopped around in a little dress and high heels. She admired her courage and nervous system. But surprisingly, she got along just as well with Silena, even though she thought she wouldn't. Silena's light and bubbly and laid back, she was fun to be around, despite her obsessive love of shopping and make up that they didn't share.

Silena unlocked the car and Annabeth hopped in and looked at the themometer in the car, it was minus three degrees at half three, she groaned. Silena laughed and turned up the heat and bleared the radio, loud singing to the songs, and making up words she didn't know. It was the first time since her father died, Annabeth thought she might not be so lost.

Ten minutes later, Silena pulled the car up out side the apartment block that Percy lived in. He lived on the fourth floor of a six storey building, number 32. Annabeth met Thalia with her things, she didn't come _shopping_ with them, Annabeth and Thalia were too much alike. "Thanks Thals," Annabeth whispered. But she had the word _sorry _written in her electric blue eyes.

The girls lugged Annabeth's things up to the fourth floor, and over to number 32. "Percy told me to give you this," Silena held out her palm producing a small silver key, "Do you want me to come in with you?" Thalia asked. Annabeth shook her head, she wanted to be alone. Once her best friend and newly aquaintanced left, she stuck the key in the door and twisted it. When she opened the door she saw a tiny apartment. She first met a room with a kitchen and sitting room in one, inside the door there was a coat hanger, where she shrugged off her wet parka and hung up, the kitchen was pale and dark but surprisingly tidy, she opened the fridge door and it was basically empty, Annabeth had a suspious feeling Percy lived off take aways and the food he gets from the Olympus cafe. She travelled around the kitchen and on the little wooden table a note with wobbly writing was taped there:

_Anabet_ _Annabeth,_

_I assume you're here, you know since you wouldn't be reading this_

_Anyway, yeah, I'm out at the minute obviously. I'm at the coffee house, But I'll be home at seven, so I'll see you then. Watch out for Mouse and Sirius. They are a bit weird with strangers._

_Percy._

Sirius and Mouse? Annabeth wondered aloud, just then two rather large dogs bounded out of a room- a spotted Great Dane and a scruffy Shepard. She fell on the ground while the dogs jumped on top of her, licking her face. She suddenly started laughing. She finally pushed them off and was full of slobber. It was quater to six. Annabeth ventured down the hall to find a spare bedroom, the bed was made and there was a dresser, and a mirror on the wall, along with a desk. There was also a window that looked out across the city. It was breath taking. Annabeth quickly moved all her boxes into the room, and ran into the bathroom with her favourite scented shampoo and conditioner, she had a quick shower and changed into a pair grey denim jean shorts and her high tops with a warm oversized navy jumper, hanging loose on her right shoulder exposing it, she ambled into her new bedroom, and dried her hair warm and shiny. She walked into the kitchen and curled up on the couch with Percy's dogs lying on her as she watched TV. She noticed a picture there of Percy and a girl with blue eyes and chocolate coloured hair. Calyspo.

At half eleven, Percy stumbled into his apartment, not looking very well. He had been drinking with probably Beck, Jason, Leo and that other pale man. "Hey Wise Girl," his words slipped out, "'m su'prised the dogs didn't kill you."

"Maybe they like me."

"Dunno, they'n don't usually like women." Percy collapsed down beside her, the smell of alcohol burned her nose, it was a Friday night, he was twenty four, it made sense.

"Maybe you have just made them sexist," she hissed at him. Annabeth rose out of her seat, and Percy out of his.

He smirked, "Maybe." His eyes suddenly softened. She was not expecting what he was going to do next. He picked up his hand, and his warm fingers and traced her collarbone softly, "You know Wise Girl, you're not half bad. This look suits you." The eyes in Percy's rolled and he stumbled, Annabeth steadied him. The muscles in his back are solid and hard, she noticed as she guided him to his room as she sat him on his bed and he collapsed there with his eyes closed, he looked years younger. She watched him for a long moment. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She whispered and kissed his forehead gently.

Percy twitched slightly, and mumbled "Goodnight Calyspo."

"Figures," Annabeth grumbled under her breath, and slid into her bedroom, opening the covers and wrapping herself in them, losing consciousness immediately.

* * *

**Ok, I'm finished Chapter Four. I'm so happy with my first official Percabeth moment! I hope you are too! Please comment your responses and ideas. Thanks guys XX**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own any PJO or HOO characters, all to the amazing god Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Five – Unfortunate Acquaintances part two

_Percy's POV _

Percy woke in a lather of sweat. He had the weirdest dream that he almost kissed, he shuddered, _Annabeth_. The taste of bile rose up his throat. But then, she took off her mask and she was Calypso, his extremely beautiful girl friend rather than some random girl he just met that just happened to be his roommate. She wasn't Calypso pretty but she could be pretty cool. But not as good as Calypso. No one ever was. He groaned when he saw 6:12 AM flashing on his digital clock in red writing.

He stretched his arms, what a night. After the "Annabeth incident" he popped down to the coffee house, where he was supposed to meet his friends, he waited ten minutes for them , and texted Calypso:

_Hey Cal, You busy? I'm at the coffee house, come see me. Got a new roommate today, wants to meet you. Get back to me ASAP. XX_

Hazel scampered in as quickly as she could, "Percy, hey! Where's Calypso? Or that blondie girl you were hanging around with this morning?" She came up behind him and kissed his cheek, her curly brown falling loose in her toffee coloured eyes on coco coloured skin. "One, I have no idea where Calypso is, I know best boyfriend ever, and two, Annabeth? She's at my place, yeah she's my new roommate."

"What? How did-"

"- Hey kids," Leo bounded into the coffee house, rustling Hazel and Percy's hair, "How's Blondie?" He asked Percy with a massive grin, "I like that chick she seems cool. Where is she? What do you think of her? Does she have a-" Percy sighed. "Leo, one question at a time please."

"What's up guys?" Piper hugged the three of them at once. "You know I love you guys right? I was wond-"

"-Woah, woah, woah, back up the invisible , metaphorical truck Beauty Queen, what do you want?" Leo asked exaggeratedly as Jason walked out and put his arms around Piper, kissing her head gently, "Hey Pipes. How's the most beautiful person in the world doing today?"

"I'm fine thanks Jason." Leo answered.

Percy had to laugh, he loved his friends in their usual cafe seat, but part of him had wondered where Annabeth was stupidly. Soon Silena clattered in with shopping bags and high heels, and kissed Beck passionately. Percy immediately thought of Calypso. As his friends were distracted, Percy checked his phone, he had one text message from Calypso:

_Hey Perce! Sorry I have to work late tonight, but I'll pop over tomorrow to see this new roommate of ours, I hope he's not as cute as you I might get distracted! Love you XX._

Percy automatically gulped, one word stuck out a mile in the text; _he_. Calypso was obviously expecting a guy roommate. Uh oh. After that his memory began to get very fuzzy, and the last thing he properly remembered was taking more and more drinks from Leo mostly but also Jason, Beck and Nico and his best friend since he was twelve, Grover Underwood. He was in town for the weekend, for a conference. He worked as botanist in Maine, with his wife, Juniper, and Percy's newly born godchildren, Percy and Beth. Beth was named in honour of some friend of his he once knew, and she was the godmother of the children. Grover had matured a lot since he got married. Percy, who always lived in the moment, found it hard to remember their long summers together in a camp his mother had sent him to, called Camp Half Blood, named after Half Blood Hill where it was located on Long Island. He didn't remember a lot of camp only really, Grover, Chiron and some girl he spent some time with, though she was not of any importance, it always bothered him that he had forgotten that mysterious girl that he spent five summers with.

With that long thought, Percy collapsed back on his bed and dreamt of the Big House and the strawberry fields of Camp Half Blood, and a girl with blonde hair, throwing them at her and picking her up, hugging her, spinning her around bridal style, in his arms, her trusting him completely without any hesitation and them laughing together in sequence.

Percy awoke again three hours later to a thud. Percy groaned. He picked himself up and fixed his hung-over self slightly and stumbled out of his bedroom to the sickly scent of paint. He leaned against the side of Annabeth's doorway. He watched her again, she was wearing a pair of little denim grey shorts, and worn navy Converse, with an oversized knitted sea green jumper the exact same shade as his eyes, which showed her shoulders and the sleeves were pulled up to her elbows. Her glossy blonde hair was half tied into a messy bun with waves of hair falling out, and a blue and white Yankees cap shoved on top which looked vaguely familiar. Percy wanted to deny it, but she looked good. Too good for his liking. Too appealing. She stroked the wall gently with cream paint, watching her he wasn't even angry that she was painting _his _apartment without his permission, but he didn't care, he was too engrossed with her movements. He should've cared but, he didn't. This bad, this is very very bad, he thought to himself. "Morning Wise Girl how was your first night at Hotel Percy?" he teased. "Firstly, how do you eat in this place ," she glared, "and secondly how long has it been since you have painted this place Seaweed Brain! Oh my gods this place is a mess Percy!"

Percy grinned, she looked pretty when she was annoyed, and he had to scold himself. Get a grip of yourself Percy, he thought. "Umm," Percy eventually said.

"Oh my Gods Percy. I did it already, I have made breakfast. It's in the kitchen, be careful, the dressers in there are wet." Percy ambled into the kitchen, and it stunk of paint. Mouse, the Great Dane, bounced around him, his black and grey spots on white jumping with him, his pink and black nose now a blur. Sirius was with Annabeth. On the kitchen table, sat a shockingly familiar dish, Annabeth had made him his favourite, blue pancakes. He frowned and picked up the maple syrup as he sat down, but noticed that they were already drowned in the syrup just the way he liked it. He cut the first piece off, and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

His thoughts stopped abruptly. He dropped his fork and knife. It made sense, it all finally clicked. Annabeth walked in with a bucket of paint, "What's wrong Percy?" she questioned, her startling grey eyes now so familiar it was scary. There was a sudden knock on the door, and a call of "Percy!"

Percy didn't get the chance to stop Annabeth opening the door, to see a beautiful woman incredulous, with toffee mousse coloured hair and blue eyes. "What is _this?_" the woman's eyes now cold on Annabeth's coloured skin, and then onto Percy, the eyes reached into his soul as if she was a messenger for Hades. Calypso.

**Ok guys, important chapter alert! What do you think of Percy's realisation? I left you on kind of a cliffhanger though! But, do you think this will completely change his perspective of Annabeth or will he still believe Calypso is the one for him? I'd like to thank every single one of you who had the kindness in your heart to comment such lovely comments! Seriously guys, you are all so awesome! Anyway, I'm blabbing, let me what you guys think! Thanks again! XX**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HOO characters.**

Chapter Six – Meetings

_Annabeth's POV_

This is it, Annabeth thought; I've just opened the door to Tartarus. The beautiful woman glared at her. "What is _this?_" the woman hissed, she was extremely pretty, when Annabeth said extremely, there was never a woman prettier. She had amazing eyes; they were a Caribbean blue, an excellent blue, the type of blue you'd never get sick of. They were almond shaped, on tanned skin, and she wore a kohl coat of mascara around them, making them stand out even more. She had a perfect figure, and the smallest waist line Annabeth had ever seen. She wore snug denim jeans, which were extremely tight, and a flowery crop top, with red heels, covered with a long hunter green trench coat, even though the snow was heavier than the day before. To top it all off, she wore her toffee coloured curls down, and loose around her, framing her petit makeup covered face, which now looked pretty annoyed. Annabeth looked down at herself, feeling ugly and rather large in her shorts. She hid her hurt, but her heart fell. This was the reality of Calypso.

Percy looked shocked, like he had before, but snapped out of his thoughts, "Hey Cal. What are you doing here?"

Calypso spat, "I came to meet your new roommate, but, instead, there's some mere child."Annabeth wanted to slap her, "I am not a child, don't you dare call me that!" Percy chuckled and put his arm around Calypso, and Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek. "Ladies, please, stop fighting over me-"

"Don't you dare start Percy, don't make things worse." Annabeth hissed in Percy's direction, she didn't know who she detested more. "Cal," Percy coaxed, "This is my new roommate, Annabeth Chase. She's a doctor in the hospital." Calypso stared at Annabeth, like she was some kind of animal, being interrogated by her now cold eyes. Annabeth tried to smile at her but her teeth were gritted. Suddenly the dogs ran out from Percy's room, and jumped on Calypso, who _fortunately_ jumped into Percy's arms flirtatiously, screaming. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled Mouse and Sirius back. She heard Calypso sneer, "I can't believe

When she hurried the dogs back into Percy's room, which smelled musty and distinctly male, she found Percy and Calypso kissing on his couch, all together, his hands rolled in her soft hair, and hers in his. "What is wrong with you guys?" Annabeth asked quietly, but they were too wrapped up. She walked passed them, and they oblivious to her presence. Annabeth was stupid to think things had changed. Percy was a heartbreaker, she seen it in those mystical eyes of his. It was plain stupid. She stared at their closeness for a long moment, and she had noticed one thing when she secured Percy to his room last night is that he looked familiar, especially when he looked younger. When her father passed away, she suffered from slight amnesia due to her shock, she forgot her childhood. Apparently when she was twelve, her father started going to New York for the summers, he sent her to a Long Island camp, where she met one of her closest friends, Grover. She loved Grover. He, besides Thalia and Luke, was the one who never left my side. But, Percy looked disturbingly familiar, like a bad dream.

Annabeth walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed, which was pushed into the middle of the room because of the paint, she tugged her phone out of her pocket, and unlocked it. Twelve missed calls and twenty four texts from Luke, she ignored them. She groaned off the bed and pulled off her shorts and replaced them with dark boyfriend ripped jeans, and an old red hoody over an orange t-shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD in black writing. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and pulled on her parka. She was in for a long day.

When she left the apartment, Percy and Calypso were still tangled in each other. Annabeth almost got sick, she need coffee. Percy paid enough attention to notice Annabeth was leaving, "Where are you going Wise Girl?"

"Out."

"Wow, why are you being so rude Chase?"

"Just being straight with you, honest. Not rude." Annabeth slammed the door behind her.

She strolled lightly down to the Olympus cafe, for her usual coffee, the pale man who called by the name of Nico served her. His eyes were a coal bottomless black and his hair was black and curly. Annabeth sat in the furthest corner of the cafe, away from Percy's friends, she kept her head down and she sipped coffee. She listened to the New York traffic. She closed her eyes and tried to remember a better time, but all she got was a fuzzy image of a pale blue mansion, and she was sitting in a field, with the strongest scent of strawberries she'd ever smelt in her life, and two boys ran towards her, "Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth?"

When she opened her eyes she seen the familiar face of Piper McLean, her eyes were a blue green on that day and she was wearing black jeans and dark clothing with an eagle feather plaited into her soft brown straight hair. Her face was kind and smiling. "Oh, hey Piper."

She held a cup of black coffee, "What's up?" She sat in the booth beside her.

"I met umm Calypso today-just there actually. Yeah, she was...yeah."

"Oh." That was Piper's only reaction, "Well, come over with us."

"Piper, I don't know –"

"- Annabeth Chase! Come on!" Piper pulled her from the booth over to their side of the cafe.

There was a dim light in their corner in the front half of the cafe, taken up mostly by a faded red couch, and a coffee table in front of it, an arm chair was pushed around it out of place, was all placed on an arch covered stage, and made of pine, beside a window. There sat Leo, Silena and another coco coloured girl and a man who looked as if he was from Chinese descent. Jason and Nico were walking around serving people. As Jason passed Piper, he saved her a smile, which stretched his mouth that his scar on his upper lip went white, and he kissed her neck gently, as he walked back behind the counter. Jason looked like a younger version of Luke, and that scared her. But Jason was gentle, unlike her former best friend.

She walked in on a conversation between Leo and the other man, "So Frank, lemme get this straight-"

The man-Frank sighed, "Leo, I'm Canadian."

"So, you celebrate Thanksgiving on the second Monday of October?"

"Yes, Valdez."

"Man, that's weird, so if someone here says to you, _oh Happy Thanksgiving, dude_, what do you say?"

"That I'm Canadian."

"Oh that must be so awkward, you know they'd probably just say _oh, Happy random Thursday then._"

"Umm sure, Leo, yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat."

"I don't own a boat-"

Piper after shaking with laughter, cut in "Leo, please, you're still talking about this?"

Leo gave her an impish grin, " Oh hey Beauty Queen, yes I am, and hey, it's my number one doctor, what's up Annabeth?"

Annabeth laughed, "Hey Leo, I have a question, do you ever work, or do you just sit here all day?"

"Sure I do, Miss Doctor." Leo smirked, while Piper, Silena, Frank, and the other woman shook their head, disagreeing, in Annabeth's direction. Annabeth laughed again.

The coco skinned woman smiled at her as she sat down, "Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque."

Annabeth took her soft, small hands, "Annabeth Chase. So, what do you guys actually do, I mean, Jason, Beck, Nico and ... Percy, work here."

Piper answered, "Well, Jason only has a part time job here, he's studying physics in the university still, mostly evening courses he does. I'm a lawyer, I can be very persuasive." She said with a laugh. "I'm a mechanic, I mostly work at night, when I'm high on coffee." Leo grinned, moving his fingers. Hazel was next, " I'm a domestic animal vet, and Frank," she put her hand to Frank, and he looked at her lovingly, taking her hand, "also works there." They were an obvious couple. Silena finally smiled, " I am in charge of my father's chocolate shop, kind of like its accountant."

Annabeth smiled at them all then frowned, "Leo, why are you so clean?"

"Thanks AB, I really appreciate that."

Annabeth smiled, "That's not what I meant, and AB?"

"Yeah, the nickname AB is awesome! Anna- Beth, see?"

"Ok, Leo," she laughed again, " you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, kids, brace yourselves, I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Silena asked incredulously, "You seriously? I thought-"

"- Wow, Princess, I'm actually hurt."

"Well, who is she?" Frank asked, we all moved in closer, to him, and he grinned.

"A girl I met at the garage, her name's Alex, she's amazing, and seriously she's-"

"-Here." Annabeth finished.

They all turned around to see a narrow, slight girl with straight dark hair, and green eyes. She was pretty, "Ok gotta go kids," Leo rose out of his seat and shouted, "BYE BECK, BYE JASON, BYE NICO."

The girl laughed, "Ok," Piper whispered to Annabeth, "there is definitely something wrong with that chick."

Annabeth was about to laugh when Percy walked in as Leo walked out. Annabeth froze, "Oh Annabeth, I've been looking for you, hey, what's up?"

Annabeth rose and walked out shoving passed Percy, and curled up on the couch in the apartment. Percy walked in ten minutes later, and Annabeth got up again, "Percy, I don't want to talk to you." Percy walked closer, "I really don't." Percy was suddenly very close to her face, and he raised his hand to behind her neck, moving closer, his hand closing around her waist. His breath was fresh and minty. "I'm serious." He moved in and kissed her very very softly, his lips were salty and tasted like the sea, after five minutes of their lips moving against another. Percy stopped abruptly, and walked out, slamming the door behind him, leaving Annabeth standing alone in the room, speechless.

**Ok guys I may or may not have left you on a second cliffhanger, but I want to keep you awesome people on edge. You guys have been amazing. Literally. I unfortunately won't be able to update as often as I have done this week as I have school again next week. So, it will be more like once or twice a week instead. I also have taken my time with this chapter, because I wanted it to be perfect, well almost. So what did you guys think? Why do you think Percy did that? Is he starting to fall for our lovely Annabeth? Will he tell her he was the boy from CHB? Let me know all your thoughts and ideas. I'm open to every offer, thank you guys, for all your support and kindness, and I'm blabbing yet again.**

**Please continue to favourite, comment, follow and enjoy this fanfic. Thanks for being awesome!**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HOO characters. **

Chapter Seven - Decisions

_Percy's POV_

Percy had seriously messed up, he needed to go. Fast. He sprinted across the road, being careful with his newly heeled wrist, and found himself wandering to Central Park, and finding a quiet area to be on his own. He kissed Annabeth, and he was in utter disbelief. Why? Was definitely the question in hand. But, it felt so good, too good. Her lips were soft, the bottom lip slightly fuller than the top. She tasted of vanilla and what happiness would taste like. He shouldn't have done that, Calypso is his life. Percy sat on an empty bench, watching the snowy New York life pass. He closed his eyes and pictured an image in his head, and he faded into it.

Percy was sitting beside an omega shaped lake, on a beautiful June day, the sun bounced off the lake like it was a pane of glass, "Perce! Percy! Yo, what's up man?" a boy and a girl of about the age of twelve, ran up to Percy and sat down either side of him. The boy was slightly older than both the girl and Percy, and had curly mousy brown hair and bright eyes, he wore an orange t-shirt with CAMP HALF-BLOOD written on it and long khaki shorts, with high top Chuck Taylors, the girl was the exact same age as Percy and smiled confidently, her hair was a golden blonde hair was typed back taut, but loose curls wrapped around her little face. Her nose was crinkled as she smiled and splattered with freckles, she was tanned and tall, with long legs. She wore an orange camp T-shirt like the boy's and a faded blue and white Yankees baseball cap, and a pair of denim shorts with black high topped Converse. Her eyes were stunning and humorously wicked, them an amazing startling grey, she shoved him, "Seaweed Brain! Stop being so depressed!" She was smiling, which was a rarity for Annabeth Chase, Virginia born girl, know it all, dreams to be a doctor or an architect. Percy and Annabeth rarely got on but secretly he admired her, for her knowledge and her strength and bravery. That girl was brave, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and she was taller than him which bothered him. The image faded, and returned a year later, him and the blond haired girl walked around the camp, greeting their friends, they were thirteen, and Annabeth still towered over Percy, "So, d'you want to meet my mom? She's awesome!" Annabeth stopped talking and never opened her mouth after. The day passed.

When they were fourteen, they were inseparable, but something had changed, Annabeth seemed different, she was actually pretty cute, he didn't know what was wrong with him, it was Annabeth, his best friend, they were the same height now, and Percy's raven black hair had grown into his eyes since the summer the two had first met. Time passed and these feelings were obviously not just a passing matter, by the last day of the last summer, they were sixteen, and Percy looked with her with an unreal amount of love in his eyes. They were sitting together on top of Half-Blood Hill. He needed to tell her; tell her that he had slowly fallen in love with her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first, "Percy, I have to tell you something," she whispered, Percy took her warm soft tiny hands in his, "What's up?" He stared in those eyes he now didn't find scary but now fascinating and beautiful. "A few months ago, I moved to New York. I mean like February time, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to find out about Luke."

"Luke? Who's Luke?"

"My-my boyfriend."

"Oh," Percy let go her hands roughly, "I guess this is over then."

"What?" Annabeth stood up shocked.

Percy slowly stood up, "Have you not noticed, Annabeth Chase? I have been in love with you since we were fourteen, I know every single thing about you, you are my best friend, I love you Annabeth," Annabeth stood with her mouth shaped as an O, "I didn't-"

"- But, you love Luke, Annabeth, I was cowardly. I should've told. I was too late, I've lost you." Percy started walking down Half Blood Hill. "Percy," Annabeth screamed at him with tears cascading down her face, and suddenly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Percy turned and faced her once more harshly, "Don't be sorry Annabeth, my love, I was the idiot, I was the one who messed up. I will always love you, Wise Girl. Always." With that Percy ran down the hill, and for the first time ever, he never looked back. Annabeth called Percy's apartment, sent him texts and emails and letters for two years after. Percy ignored all these signs of reaching out because he couldn't, he imagined her with someone else, and his heart fell to pieces.

The day after Percy's eighteenth birthday, the eighteenth of August, Annabeth stopped calling, she stopped all forms of contact, which Percy found helped. It helped with the pain.

When Percy turned twenty-two, he met Calypso at a club, in uptown New York, she hadn't changed in the two years he knew her, beautiful, with dark toffee coloured hair plaited to the side hairs hanging loosely around her face, and her blue eyes the colour of the bottom of the ocean. She was mysterious and new and exciting; Percy hadn't felt any feelings for anyone since Annabeth, who was oblivious to these signs. Percy and Calypso spent the night together talking and they quickly fell in love.

By the time, Percy opened his eyes again it was almost dusk, and the traffic was just as busy. It must've been hours and it was time, it was time to make a decision. He had to pick between to life loves and he had made his decision; he had always loved her and he always would. He took his time ambling back to the apartment, passing the cafe, without even looking in. When he reached his building, he took the stairs instead of the elevator, and climbed hundreds of steps. He stood outside his apartment for a long moment heavily breathing. He opened the door and walked in, and met with a pair of beautiful yet fierce eyes, "What was that Percy? Huh? Or do you just like messing with my emotions? Why did you kiss me? Why, why, why Seaweed Brain?"

"I don't know-"

"-You don't know, I don't know. What does this mean Percy? What's going to happen with us?"

There is an awkward silence, when Annabeth breaks it, with her arms wrapping around his waist. His stiff body softens. She's so tiny, he thought to himself, and his heart raced. She wore her old CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt with looked too familiar on her, this is Annabeth, it looked too much like her. He lets her go awkwardly.

"Nothing-"

"-Nothing?"

"Yes, we do nothing, because Annabeth," she looked at him with wide curious eyes, too beautiful to describe, "I don't know if I'm ready to have my heart broken by you again." Annabeth looked to speechless to look confused. Percy strided into his room, and slammed the door, trying to hide the tears of the past haunting him in the present.

**Ok, VERY VERY VERY SAD CHAPTER ALERT. I know! I'm even sad, but I feel that this evokes the importance of Percy's and Annabeth's childhood friendship and for Percy love. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Will Annabeth finally realise how perfect **_**the Percabeth**_** experience really is? What will happen with Percy and Annabeth's relationship as friends and more awkwardly, roommates? Please comment and favourite and follow and do what you amazing people do best. Please enjoy and stay tuned, Percabeth is going to get a lot better very soon!**

**Stay awesome guys**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of PJO or HOO characters used in this fanfiction**

Chapter Eight- Time

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth's hands and legs trembled. _Again? _She thought to herself. When she unfroze, she banged on Percy's shut door, shouting, "Talk to me you coward! Talk to me!," until her voice fell hoarse. "Percy, Percy Jackson, Perseus Jackson, Mr Jackson, Jackson, Seaweed Brain, listen to me," she was silent for a long moment, it had to be at least eleven, and she listened to her heartbeat. She found herself pressed up hard against the bedroom door, sitting on the floor. But for some reason she knew Percy was listening, "Do you want to ever talk to me again?"

The door creaked open and Annabeth fell on Percy's feet, he held out a hand. Annabeth took it reluctantly, hers feeling tiny in his massive ones, which were rough and surprising but familiarly cold, not a bad cold though. He pulled her into the room which smelled of Percy and attacked every active cell in her brain turning it to slush, as he closed the door she walked backwards and leaned against the wall. The room was the same shape as Annabeth's but painted darker, in mysterious blues and turned around to see sketches of familiar young faces and places.

"No," said Percy, he walked towards her, Annabeth's heart raced, "I'm not going to talk to you after tonight- this is our last night. I am pained to say so Wise Girl." He raised his finger and traced the outside of her jaw, her blushing, and she was sure he felt her skin pulsing, as he smiled a little and whispered an unknown sentence. "Why are you doing so then?" she stammered.

"I have to; but I swear I won't bother you again," Percy whispered in her ear, "you won't have to live with the pain I felt."

"Percy what are you talki-"

Percy smothered her sentence with a long lingering kiss, just as sweet as the last. His lips are the ocean, soft and salty but with a harsh wave crashing down on hers. She craved him, far too much for her own good, she hated him but she could taste his struggle. Maybe she didn't hate him, but maybe it was an uncovered love awaiting its own personal Renaissance. The part that scared her the most was the part that was truly and unconditionally in love with him, she wanted to stain his lips with her name, her scent, her taste, her essences, that even one day that they would not be near, girls like Calypso would still taste the love she felt for him.

He left his two hands on the wall so Annabeth was trapped, not that she wanted to go anywhere. Between kisses Annabeth struggled out the words, "Why are you doing this to me?" He stopped and looked at her for a long moment, biting his bottom lip as he stared at hers, and leaned in to place his forehead on the wall, "I don't know." His voice was frighteningly soft. She fell for his vulnerability, "Percy?"she whispered in his ear, he looked at her, "Kiss me Percy." He leaned into her and kissed her, harder and harder. She felt one of his hands on her waist, and the other travelling up to her neck and into her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, she had to stretch on her toes to reach him which made the corners of his mouth turn up playfully.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, and continued to kiss Percy as he backed towards his bed, which he fell on top of. They both laughed, "You really know how to make a guy feel better Annabeth don't you?" he chuckled under his breath. Percy slowly began to pull up Annabeth's top, and when he was finished he pulled off his to reveal an amazing set of six pack abs. Together they fled under the covers.

Annabeth woke in a hazy light, and in an excellent mood. Her head rested on the Percy scented pillow; musky and strong. She stretched her arms out to notice Percy wasn't beside her, she got up and put on her clothes that were resting neatly in an odd pile. She walked into the kitchen when she saw them; him the most beautiful creature on earth flipping pancakes beside the beautiful witch she-devil. "What was she doing in there?" Calypso demanded. Percy shrugged, flipping another pancake, "She had to get something." Annabeth felt her hands tremble. "I'm going to the shower," she stated firmly. Percy looked at her blankly. "Did you hear me? Or are you just too ignorant to acknowledge my presence Jackson? " Annabeth snapped angrily. He shrugged indifferently again. "You are such an ... asshole," she shouted at him, but Percy didn't even flinch. Calypso smothered a laugh badly, Annabeth glared at her and stormed into her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed and groaned. Percy Jackson was destroying her. As she flexed her shoulders she felt something crumple underneath her. She reached back her hand and pulled out a creased piece of yellow paper and familiar scrawled writing reading _Annabeth _on the outside of the folded page. Percy, how old fashioned. She opened the piece of paper;

_Annabeth, _

_I'm not very good at this writing stuff but I'll give it my best shot. So, yeah, hey. How are you?- no this is pathetic, ignore me as I drown in my embarrassment. Anyway, last night. What can I say about last night, it was amazing Annabeth I'm not gonna lie, it was amazing. Probably one of the best nights of my life._

_But you see Annabeth, this is where it gets ... complicated._

_Wise Girl, I love Cal. Every bone in my body is her, I breathe her, I live for her. I am in love with her very very much and I have no problem admitting so. I was never every good at saying that I was something I never thought I could be,_

Somehow Annabeth felt herself smiling in agreement.

_I've also had feelings for you in the past, and maybe some slight feelings now, when I say slight I mean major. But you've broke my heart, I don't want it broken again. I just don't want to trust you that much to have my heart broke again. I think Cal is the one._

_I am content and happy, so I am going to pretend last night never happened, and I'm going to spend the rest of my pitiful life with the love of it- Calypso. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you really don't remember last time do you?_

_I promise I won't bother you again, I promise._

_Percy_

_Chb._

Annabeth reread the letter multiple times trying to figure out it's true message, she turned around and bit her lip, interesting, she thought. She grabbed a blue pen and a blank piece of paper.

_Percy, I get it. I can't move out though, hope it doesn't get awkward. I get it. Annabeth._

Chb? Annabeth questioned. She felt perplexed, which aggravated her, she was meant to. Of all people, Annabeth should know. Percy wouldn't just put something there for no apparent reason, he wasn't stupid and nor was she. Chb? Chb. Annabeth closed her eyes as the memories flooded back. She was twelve, her first summer in New York. She stood in the middle of a bustling camp, with a backpack over her shoulder, she had been there for a week and she hadn't many friends- none actually, she wasn't very fond of fourteen year old Clarisse La Rue. She wasn't really fond with anyone, she wanted to go home. She didn't fit in. All of a sudden, she was shoved to the ground, she turned around on the spot and snapped, "What was that for? Huh? What's your problem?" Her eyes were fierce and met with a pair of beautiful sea green eyes- there stood a boy with tousled raven black hair, and he was short for twelve not yet filled out, he was scrawny with a ratty orange camp t-shirt and dark jeans. He smiled a cocky, sarcastic smile, "Sorry," he held out his hand and pulled Annabeth up, she let go of his hand, she stared at him angrily, "I'm Percy Jackson." He smirked.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, Oh my God, she thought, Percy.

**So, here it is, I apologise for this chapter being so late, my internet has been down all week and I couldn't post **

**Anyway, so what do you think? Let me know. Please continue to favourite and follow and comment and be the completely awesome people you guys are **

**Stay Awesome guys, and happy reading**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I really can't thank you guys enough, you guys are completely amazingly awesome! In almost two months, I've had 29 encouraging positive reviews, 18 amazing favourites, and 28 freaking awesome followers. This chapter is dedicated to you amazing people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HOO characters.**

Chapter Nine – Time

_Percy's POV_

_Three Months Later_

She was beautiful, had he only thought she was merely pretty those few months ago? Percy sat in his kitchen; the light pouring in the bright February morning light, Annabeth was getting ready for work. Saving lives, that she effortless did and dedicated her life to people. She was so selfless, so beautiful. This day in question, Annabeth had straightened her bouncing locks until they were shiny and sleek, and dressed in a pressed white shirt, her skin seen through in the light, and a pair of black faded jeans with the knees of them ripped, she was bending down to pet Sirius and Mouse, who now loved her more than himself. Was Calypso more beautiful? He wondered as he stared at her.

Annabeth caught his stare and held it in those mesmerising eyes for a long moment, before flicking her eyebrows up in disbelief. She exhaled loudly, as the dogs licked her face, it had been three months since they had talked, almost three months, they both left at Christmas Annabeth to Thaila's and him to Beck's. For New Year's he stayed and celebrated at home with Calypso, kissing into the New Year, with Hazel and Frank, Piper and Jason, Beck and Silena and Leo and his longest lasting girlfriend in the time of the Valdez, Maia. The months passed and every morning, he watched her get ready for work, it wasn't stalking, if you weren't weird about it. But he never regretted his decision, he was in love with Calypso. He knew he did.

Today would be hard for Annabeth. He knew it, of course it was, it's been three months since Luke. She never told him, but he heard her crying at night. Percy always knew it, Annabeth was always like the moon, only half of her was ever shown. She was always like that, pride being her downfall, if you seen it that way. She stole a glance in Percy's direction, blinking blankly. She picked up her shoulder bag and a take away cup of coffee, how she liked it. Every morning, Percy getting up early and go down to the cafe to get her cup of coffee, their only form of communication, and she excepted this small act of kindness, it was the only weak spot in their barrier that separated all communication. She blinked in his direction, and left five minutes earlier than she had to, like she always did. But, it would be a hard day for her, today was Valentine's Day. This time the year before she was with Luke, hard to believe but Percy could. The guy must've been a real jerk to do that to someone so sweet and smart and beautiful and amazing and... Percy stopped his thoughts and instead he slid his phone out of his pocket, and decided to send a text to Cal:

_Hey Babe, happy Valentine's day to the girl who continuously rocks my world. You are amazing and beautiful, you are everything I've ever wanted in life. Do you want to come over tonight? Please say yes, I haven't seen you in days, I love you. Always xx_

Percy smiled proudly, I think that was good, he thought. He checked the time again and he was ten minutes late for work, he shrugged, ah well.

He grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he stepped widely over a sleeping Mouse, and locked the door behind him. He hurried down the cold dark stairs, and out to his old battered navy blue car. As he drove through traffic, he tapped his fingers to a familiar song and smiled, the good old days. He pulled a sharp right and parked outside Olympus Cafe. The faded red paint was chipped and the red brick walls were damp and cool. The sun beamed in through the massive window, which lit straight onto the reserved spot for Percy and his friends.

He pushed the door open and instead of working Percy met the friendly face of Piper. Her warm skin glowed in the February light and her eyes flickered, changing from green to brown. She smiled, "Hello Percy."

"Hey Pipes, how's your Valentine?" he teased playfully ruffling her light soft uneven hair.

She smiled again, "He's fine, great actually, yours?"

Percy hesitated, and looked at one new message on his phone:

_Hey Perce, happy Valentine's too, I love you more than the world, but I'm sorry, I'm working really late tonight, super late, I might see you this weekend. Xx_

"Umm, she's ok, I haven't seen her in like a week though, I hope she's ok, I've been texting her."

"Oh" Piper didn't say another thing, as Percy got back to work, he spent the day laughing, smiling, and joking, when his mind was with Calypso. He finished at the cafe at five and pulled his car back to the apartment where he found Annabeth, sitting watching TV, eating ice cream ,curled on the couch with Sirius and Mouse. He smiled slightly, cute. Annabeth turned at him blankly, and turned to watching a documentary channel about architecture. He shook his head, typical Annabeth. He ambled around the apartment, showered, and left for Calypso's apartment.

After all the stops, at 9:30 pm Percy arrived with twelve red roses at Calypso's door step. He frowned to see not a light on in the apartment. He pulled out his keys and pushed it into the lock quietly, whispering , "Cal?" as he entered. A sound of laughter came from her bedroom as he tiptoed around to the bedroom door, which was wide open.

Percy's mouth shaped into an O. What? There in front of him stood the goddess that was Calypso, in a skimpy matching bra and underwear set, showing far too much of her, kissing a tall muscular shirtless man with blond hair, laughing together on her bed. Percy stood there for a long moment. Calypso turned suddenly, shrieking, "Percy?"

Percy shook his head, "No, don't even try to explain this! Don't! I gave up everything for you, and you repay me with this?! No! Don't try!" Percy stormed out of the room and before he reached the apartment door, he turned back, she hadn't even followed him, she didn't care, she never did.

Percy dropped the roses and ran to his car and raced home, he sprinted upstairs into the apartment. He stormed passed Annabeth, who frowned, worry hinting in her eyebrows. He collapsed onto his bed and wept. Soon after he felt a light soft body cuddled up beside him with golden hairs, comforting him.

**Sorry for the delay guys I've been super busy, but what do you guys think? It's so sad to see Percy's heart breaking (insert sad face here) But let me know what you amazing people think! Xx**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello amazing people. You guys have given me so much confidence as a writer. I've always loved to write but you guys are my motivation at the moment with all the follows and the favourites and the comments and support. Oh my God, you people are amazing! So, here's Chapter 10, I think you'll enjoy this one, beautiful people. Sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HOO Characters.**

Chapter Ten- Change

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy shivered under her hand, the tears slowly tumbling out of his beautiful eyes. "But I loved her," he whispered, it was the first time she had ever seen the shadow of the confident, ignorant man she met at Christmas. They sat almost silently in their little New York apartment, across from each other. It felt almost natural for Annabeth to talk to a person she hadn't talked to in months. She watched him rake his hand through dark black locks, sighing. "I know, now you know what it's like to be a girl," Annabeth smiled a little.

It was a Saturday, and Annabeth got up and cleaned up the breakfast plates, while Percy sat at the table with his head in his hands. As she wiped off a plate, she had a sudden idea that perplexed her why she was so excited about it. "Percy," she hesitated slightly, "you should go on a trip, to the country or the sea-"

"Yeah the sea," his eyes lit up with a little excitement . She continued ignoring the fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach when she seen his happiness, "Yeah I know, I remember you love the sea. I remember it," she brushed it off once she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "so, I was thinking you should go to somewhere peaceful, like a road trip-"

"With you?" he questioned looking at her with those baby seal eyes, the green swirling around in them. She hesitated , "I don't know. Do you want me to?" Silence. Percy laughed abruptly, "I don't know that's the question isn't it Wise Girl? I'd love you to only if you want to. No pressure, because we're cool, right?" he held out his strong fist for a fist punch. Annabeth laughed, Percy was still the same child she met when she was twelve, bubbly and adventurous and that unbelievable capability to make her smile even when she tried her hardest, "Fine, I'll go with you." As her fist touched his, she had made a pact, and a secret bond which she knew she would never break.

A few hours later, Annabeth sat tapping a pencil on the table as she scrolled through the Facebook newsfeed on her sleek Apple laptop absentmindedly. She clicked into Percy's account and smiled, his profile picture was cute. He smiled gently, and his eyes sparkled in the soft spring light-

"What did you do?!" Thalia shouted as she walked into the office. Annabeth shrugged as she closed down her laptop, "What did I do?" "You and Percy? Road trip? Yay?" "...Maybe..."

"Annabeth!" Thaila exclaimed, "This is the guy who slept with you and then broke your heart-"

"But you don't know Percy like I know Percy. I grew up with him, and he's not looking for a relationship right now. Yet" Annabeth smiled a little bit, losing herself in the picture of Percy's eyes. "Annabeth! Listen I won't trail behind picking up the pieces of your recently broken heart I mean look at you Annie. You are head over heels for this guy, I mean you, Annabeth, of all people, are leaving work for – oh my God- from March to August? This is crazy"

"It's not, he needs me." Thalia almost chocked on her breath, "Needs you? He broke your heart!"

"I don't care."

"Fine" Thalia stormed out of the office and Annabeth fell back into her chair, sighing. She had to make things so difficult? She wasn't "in love" with Percy, that was ridiculous. She may have felt slight feelings for him in the past but, hey, they didn't matter. Past was past right? Annabeth cleared the thought of him out of the mind and continued with her work. She got about half way through the day when her phone buzzed a familiar ring. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Wise Girl, just wondering have you done the shopping lately?" Her heart stopped to hear an upbeat Percy, a Percy she almost adored. She calmed her breath , "Umm, yeah why?" Percy ignored her question, "And isn't there like a special money thing for food?"

"The shopping Jar?" Annabeth suppressed a smile as she continued typing up a paper of medicine for the Library. "Yes exactly! You wouldn't happen to know where that is?" she could hear his expression in his soft and comical tone. "Top left cupboard," she laughed, "Why? Again, can I ask?"

"Guys like shopping for food too, jeez Annabeth, get with the 21st Century," he smirked over the phone, she heard him stretch up to the cupboard and pull dollars out. "Also, when are you home tonight?" The way he considered the both of them as Home, warmed her heart. "Umm I don't know half six ish why?" "Never mind," he smiled, "So whatcha doin'?" she could hear the cockiness in his voice returning. Annabeth smirked, "I am writing a Paper on some medical crap that you wouldn't be interested in." Percy laughed as the car door slammed, "Ok, I'm going for coffee, you couldn't come and join me could you?"

"Exactly, I can't," she smiled, "Ok, so see you later then."

"Bye." The line went dead. Once she had let him go she regretted it. She sighed and continued on typing, and in the corner of her eye, she seen the face of her best friend shaking her head.

**So guys I know it's short and wayyyyyyy overdue what did you guys think? Also, I am sitting really important exams in about a month's time so I might get maybe one more chapter in before that but please stay liking, and commenting and favouriting and following, and enjoying this story. The great response makes me want to continue with it so pllleeeaaassseee stay active, tell your friends, your family, the guy down the road, even your neighbour's cat!;-) Thank you for being so amazing**

**Love you guys! Stay awesome and happy reading!**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey amazing readers, here's Chapter Eleven. I think you'll like it. Sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HOO chapters**

Chapter Eleven- Realisation

_Percy's POV_

Percy carefully continued down from his house towards the local market. There was a brisk breeze in the light air and he strode forward, beaming after talking to Annabeth. He was lost in the feisty, yet vulnerable Annabeth, remembering the memories of them as children. Those distant memories were one of those things he could never ever escape from. And he didn't want to.

Percy knew his unrequited love for Annabeth was dangerous, just as the first time when she broke his heart. She was just too perfect, that's what was so endearing. Dangerous.

His morning at the market and afternoon work at Olympus, it was the first time Percy felt free, though heartbroken by Calypso's betrayal. Who was that guy? He wondered to himself. Tall, blond, fit, Percy felt himself envying the blond mystery guy with the baby blue eyes. He carried the kettle of coffee to his friends, sitting in their usual spot, the same as they were every other day. Today would be the first day Annabeth would join them again. In the distance, he saw Piper and Jason cuddling together. He'd try and be happy for them, but not right now. He couldn't. Beside them, was Beck and Silena too intense to notice anyone else. Hazel sat there obediently, Frank was not with her. Percy always liked Hazel and Frank, especially as a couple, they were very similar to Jason and Piper, but even more thoughtful. They were more mentally in touch with each other, to both of their emotions.

He smiled at Hazel as he walked towards her. She waved back. "Coffee?" he smiles sweetly. Hazel's joyful expression reached her golden eyes, "Hey Perce how are you?" she whispers as if she knows he doesn't want anyone to know. Percy grimaced, "I broke up with Cal-Calypso I mean yesterday." She looked taken back, so did he to be honest. Her eyes question his. "Guys?" Percy asked.

"Oh hey Perce," Piper and Silena kissed his cheek at the same time which made him blush. Jason smiled and Beck clapped his shoulder, "Guys," he started again in a feeble voice. "I broke up with Calypso." They all look at him in shock. Percy's voice turns into a whisper, "She cheated on me with some guy."

"What?" Silena shrieked. "Who?" Nico questioned, who just came over. "Tall, blond, good looking, very fit." Percy's friends "oooooh"ed in chorus, almost wincing for him. That meant he could never get Cal again. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry mate," Jason said politely. Percy shrugged, as he poured coffee into their cups. Frank slugged in and flanked beside Hazel, who kissed his cheek. Percy hated their extreme happiness. As a half an hour passed of chatting, Percy waits for Annabeth to impatiently finish work. Suddenly, the group spotted Leo outside the window of the coffee house with a girl. They never had a good view, and start moving the furniture they always use closer and closer to the window quietly. Beck came over to stop them but seen the view and decided to help. Percy and his friends crowded on the furniture and stalked out the window. Leo had his hands shoved in his pockets awkwardly and stubbed his toe against the ground like he always did when he was nervous.

"Aw, isn't he adorable?" Hazel said lovingly, while Percy and Jason agreed impressively. The girl leaned into Leo and his hands found her waist, just as his lips hers. They moved in sync, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands sliding all around her body and into her hair. The group watched them eagerly, after five straight minutes, they broke away and Leo reluctantly let go of her hand as she started to walk away. "No don't do that Valdez!" Percy suddenly shouted, "Go after her!" Then, the chant started, "Go go go go go go go go go go go go" very softly all of them in time. Leo pulled her back and kissed her passionately and then let her go. The group cheered and clapped, praising Leo. He turned around and smiled, until he seen the group through the window and glared, "Crap!Go! Go! Go!" Piper exclaimed. Percy and his friends started carrying the furniture back to its original space. Leo stormed in and they froze. "You were watching me and Alex?" he shouted at his friends who had found their way back. "Maybe," Silena shrugged, "But Leo's still got a girlfriend guys, and actually kissed her with meaning" she teased. Percy's friends laughed except Leo who scowled, "Shut up."

Percy closed into him "Important question- Tongue?" The group leaned into Leo's response. Leo hesitated, "Yeah." His friends cheered and stomped their feet. "That's the boy! Cheer up Loverboy."

Percy smiled and left silently in the midst of the conversation, Annabeth would be home soon. As soon as he entered he fixed up his idea perfectly and left the box on the counter. She'd find it and without realising he fell a little more in love with the doctor, and went to bed with nothing ever bothering him. Part of him heard the click of the apartment door as he fell smoothly asleep and smiled.

_Annabeth's POV_

When she entered Percy's apartment- their apartment- it was dimly lit and the scent of sweet candle essence burned, rekindling joy in her heavy heart.

Luke called her today.

She squinted through the hard light, and focused her eyes. Her mouth opened wide with shock. The kitchen table was beautifully laid out, where dozens of roses lay peacefully, red roses and also a elegant lily the whiteness, ghostly beside the red. Also, the table held a box, no bigger than a shoe box around the lit candles, and a note; _For Annabeth Chase. Wise Girl. _ Oh Seaweed Brain, she thought. She picked up the box and blew out the candles one by one. After smiling, she entered her room and got undressed , curling up inside her bed with the box. Photo albums, Blueprints she had forgotten she'd made, maps of Camp, a dried strawberry, Percy's Camp Half Blood tee shirt- which still was smothered in his unbelievably amazing scent- the camp necklace covered in our beads we got each August. Everything, and there was more, Percy Jackson had raided her cabin after she left that summer so many years ago, and still kept the memories of her. Annabeth closed the lid of the box over, tidying everything away.

Percy Jackson never got over the fact that she never felt the way he wanted her to when they were sixteen. He never got over her, not in the eight years of no contact, separation which hurt her in so many ways. She remembered trying to call, even though it was still hazy, as it was pre her father's death. But, she finally understood; Percy Jackson wanted to hurt her, not in a physical or abusive way, he wanted her to feel the pain he felt when she broke his heart as young lovers. Foolish, Annabeth thought, but true. She didn't know when she'd suck up the courage, but she had a bone to pick with Percy Jackson.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, my exams are now over which means I can write more often. But, I had a severe case of writer's block so, I hope this is good enough. Fingers crossed! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12- Patience

_Annabeth's POV_

_March_

Annabeth swirled her coffee impatiently. It was bright outside, for March. Unusually bright, like a summer's day. The sky was blue, and New York City was usually alive with the sound of footsteps and traffic. She smoothed her t-shirt anxiously. Annabeth sat on the window sill outside Olympus. It was almost a month since Percy and Calypso broke up, almost a month since she had held a normal conversation with Percy Jackson.

She hoped he would come. Maybe a bit too much. Today was the date they agreed on to start their trip together, but at the moment it looked bleak. A shadow came over her, and she was hopeful but it was only Jason, "Still no sign?"

"No." Annabeth shivered, even though she wasn't cold. Jason wrapped his long arms around her. She rested her head against his chest; it was hard for her to believe that he was a year younger than her. She'd always seen him as a big brother figure. Herself and Jason, and surprisingly Leo, had grown very close in late months. Maybe it was because they had all felt loss the way she had. Jason's mom gave him up before committing suicide when he was seven. He never knew his dad, just some jerk, he always said. Leo, as a five year old, got caught in a house fire with his mom. She never made it, while he did. His dad wasn't present either. But, sometimes, just sometimes, Jason reminded her a little too much of Luke. The leanness of his back, the way his blond hair wasn't dull or dark like hers, it was golden and caught in the sunlight. It was sometimes too much, but Jason wasn't Luke; Jason was sweet and brave and sensitive. Like Luke used to be.

Annabeth sat back down and waited. It was ridiculous; Percy wasn't coming, he had just spent the week with his mother, Sally and wasn't going to go rambling around with some girl he used to know. It was ridiculous. The sun beamed as Annabeth pulled her Ray Bans over her silvery grey eyes. She always hated her eyes, they were strange and usually put people off. She sighed, oh Percy. As Jason left her, she got up and with a heave of her large rucksack, she started across the business of the New York traffic. As she passed over the street she didn't notice the rackety Volkswagen scrambling towards her and for a long moment time was still as she stared deep into the driver, the begotten eyes of an unfortunate acquaintance, of mysterious green eyes. The driver slammed on the brakes as he was the cause of yet another New York traffic jam. "Jeez what's wrong with you?" Annabeth screamed at him through the honks of yellow miserable taxis. The window scrolled down. A cocky crooked smile. The swing open of the faded passenger door, "Get in."

"Percy can ask a question?" as he sped through the city at an alarming rate. "Sorry I was late Wise Girl,|" he flashed a grin, "Traffic." Annabeth shook her head, "How the hell did you nearly kill me again, I mean it's the second time in less then the half year I've known you, maybe it's just your horrific driving," she snapped as he lurched forward. "Maybe, and I believe I've known you longer than six months or so," he stared deep into her eyes which quickened her heart rate, "Percy watch the road!"

Annabeth screamed at him as Percy chuckled to himself, "Relax" he coaxed. Annabeth couldn't believe his complete pig ignorance. Of course, he was Percy. "You're such an asshole Percy," except Percy wasn't in an argumentative mood that day. He was smiling for some reason, the widest grin she had seen on him in ten years.

_Percy's POV_

Percy couldn't watch. She was too beautiful. As the city backdrop fled behind them, the day shone. Annabeth had released her recently lengthened golden locks flew in the wind. Over the months, he watched it slowly shimmer down to below her shoulders. She had her eyes closed and a slight smile stretched across her face. Breathtaking. They had been travelling wordless for most of the journey but soon the sky grew dark.

As the sky turned dark above them, Percy set out blankets in a remote clearing far enough apart to not look suspicious. He gathered sticks and started a fire while Annabeth slept in the car. He smiled, she was his for the summer. Suddenly she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes like a young child. Her first expression amused him as it was complete perplexion. He laughed under his breath, "Where are we Seaweed Brain?"

"About an hour away from our destination."

"And where might that be?" she pressed, and he smiled.

"Wise Girl you don't always have to be so hmm...wise" Percy teased, Annabeth punched his arm and then he only realised their closeness. He felt the heat of her body radiating on his, her sweet jasmine scent filled his nose. He took a dry swallow and reached into his pack, "Beer?" he asked.

"I'm not much of a drinker," she hesitated, "but go on."

He opened a can for her and himself and they drank. Soon a slurred laughter and a crashing of cans filled the air as the moon rose. Hoots of owls and nighttime animals scurried along salvaging food in the spring night. "D'you knoow that I've neverr ever gott'n this dru'k bef're?"

Percy laughed at her and cheered, "Weell'm good 'or you." She smiled at him and reached for another can but some sober urge made Percy stop her, "I think you've 'ad 'nough then". She placed the can down obediently. Odd. He paused for a long moment, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why d'you come with me?"

"'Cause I really like you stup'd!" she giggled. He sobered up completely, she really liked him. His heart skipped a beat. "You still could 'ave turned me down?"

"Yeah but I guess what scares me the most is knowing that you could rip out my heart, tear it into pieces, throw it on the ground and stomp all over it, and I'd just pick it up and give it back to you."

Percy stared into her stormy eyes, which were unfathomable. He leaned in and found her lips, pulling them towards him, nibbling at her bottom lip to let his tongue in. Until she pulled away before he was ready to. "But I still don't trust you." She whispered in his ear, her lips trailing softly down his cheek and to her blanket the other side of the fire. The flames separated them like burning a hole in their hearts. And with that, all they remember was looking up at the sky and wishing for it to rain so they could learn something about falling, the way it was scrawled across the clouds.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, here's chapter 13 and as 13 is an unlucky number I have decided to spice up the slightly-awkward-but-they-are-obviously-in-love-even-though-they-are-just-friends relationship thing of Percabeth. Let's just say things are about to get feisty! Sorry for not updating my computer broke.**

Chapter 13- Unlucky

_Percy's POV_

"Wow." Percy stretched his muscular arms up slightly to find Annabeth's arms wrapped around his topless torso. She was so small, her golden head rested lightly on his chest as it heaved up and down. His heart raced, tapping up through his skin. She was too perfect. Her bare arms were slight but strong, he couldn't believe she was as strong as she was.

He stared up at the night sky the night previous after sleeping with Annabeth and matched all the reasons why he could be in love with her to the stars. He was doing great until he ran out of stars for his reasons, there were too many reasons to love her. But mentally, he took a step back and has the natural guy reaction, here he was "in bed" with a beautiful woman, was he too far forward? Should he distance himself away?

Confusion was not a strong enough word, this little woman had him so spellbound over her mystery, twice in a lifetime and for the first time he agreed with letting his alter ego win.

Annabeth was still asleep when he revved the engine hot. She startled to a wake, "What was that for?" Sleep still lived in her deep grey eyes. Percy chuckled, "I'm driving, just relax ok?" Annabeth looked down at her own torso and wore a confused expression, "How did I change my clothes?"

Percy barked out a laugh, "I changed them." Of course, he did, it was the best part of his day so far. He put her wearing a red and black flannel and a pair of her old grey skinny jeans, she looked too good. He smiled at her, as she blushed self-consciously, "You know it's ok, I've seen you naked a few times before," he teased. She hit him in the arm as he looked out into the road, smirking. "Just saying," Percy muttered. Annabeth laughed and suddenly, the day just seemed to light up for Percy. It was just better because she was there.

For the rest of the car journey, they said nothing anymore just embraced the comfortableness of their silence. As they drove through the forest, Percy got Annabeth to close her eyes and step outside of the car and asked her what did she smell.

It took her a moment, then she started blurting out words, "Strawberry fields, pine trees, sweat, firewood..." She stopped for a long moment and her eyes met his, and welled up, "Home." Annabeth leaped into Percy's arms and held him close. Until she suddenly took off running down Half-Blood Hill laughing and embracing the scents. Sure Percy loved being back, but he was enjoying seeing Annabeth being Annabeth. She just looked so happy. Had he once only thought that she was merely pretty? Because he was positive that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but so temperamental. She was like a hurricane, her stormy grey eyes in the midst of a passionate sea. But he always knew, Annabeth was good to the core. Purer than any-other person he'd ever met. She took his hand and dragged him along behind her. Her smile was so simply perfect, elegant. "I can't believe you did this!" she squealed excitedly. "Oh my gods, Chiron! And the cabins! And the lake! Do you remember the lake, Perc-"

"Annabeth," Percy coaxed, "Yeah I do remember, everything. Just calm!" He laughed at her. She gripped his hand tightly but her body trembled, as if she somewhat didn't want to open a forbidden door of her past. They walked down the hill slowly, so they could both take in the breathtaking sight of their familiar surroundings. Nothing had changed, nothing at all, the air there was still so frightening still, and yet, comforting like how all through the year it only rained occasionally and never snowed.

The Big House was still standing there in all its glory, proud and shining in the afternoon haze. The wall were still painted baby blue. Camp Half-Blood was for imaginative kids, or "troubled" as they so say. The cabins were separated by personality, and what kids you could put where and were named after the Greek gods. For example, Annabeth, sarcastic, strategic, intelligent and wise, she belonged in Athena's cabin, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Percy, belonged to the Poseidon cabin, where not many people belonged, cabin number three. There was Tyson, who was like a brother to him but it had been nearly ten years since he'd been back at camp. He didn't want to know what new kid slept in his bunk.

As they went passed Thalia's Tree, the legend of a girl who Zeus turned into a pine after her untimely death to protect camp, an odd chill flew through Percy's body and he knew he was home, if he never belonged anywhere again, he knew that he'd always belong here.

"I can't believe it hasn't changed," Annabeth's eyes were incredulous.

"Yeah, I know, should we go see if Chiron's in?" They both knew the answer, Annabeth could hardly contain her excitement as he steadied her up the steps. They paused for a long moment, and Percy reached down and kissed her soft cheek, "Good Luck," she whispered to him, it seemed weird but he knew what she meant.

Annabeth knocked on the door, hesitating. Percy held his breath until he met the dark eyes of a familiar face, "CHIRON!" Annabeth screamed and almost crawled onto Mr Chiron Brunner's lap. He embraced her in a long hug. "Percy! Annabeth! What are you both doing here- together?," Chiron eyed Percy suspiously and looked at their hands still intertwined together. Annabeth looked down and blushed, while Percy shook his head, "That's new as well." Chiron had a friendly face and a rather bushy brown greying beard and he always wore a tweed suit. Annabeth looked up at Percy confused but brushed it off, "Well, we must have a feast to welcome back our greatest pupils," Chiron said, "I must inform Mr D, he'd be extremely umm..._happy _to see you two again." Chiron's mane shook with laughter.

He pushed himself along in his wheelchair, upstairs and out of sight. Percy and Annabeth walked around campus, and talked for hours about all the stories. It was almost dusk when they stopped at the lake, "So..." Annabeth said.

"So..." Percy grinned at her, taking her two hands in his. They were so tiny and fragile. She reached on her toes and kissed his lips softly. He moved them in motion with hers.

"Wow," Annabeth smiled. "Yeah I know," Percy whispered. "We better go," he said in her ear.

They went to campfire where Chiron had organised a sing along lead by the Apollo kids and a dance. Annabeth stuck to Percy as they reaquaintanced with old friends. Except when Percy met this dark haired beauty of twenty when Annabeth went and got a drink. Her Blue eyes sparkled, "Hi I'm Livi." She was bubbly and bouncy. She asked Percy for a dance and what had he to lose?

They were dancing for ten minutes, the music blared. Annabeth returned, "Percy? What are you doing?"

"Ugh, Wise Girl I'm dancing," he gestured to his feet sarcastically.

"Yes, I see that," Annabeth crossed her arms crossly. "Jeez, Annabeth," He put a long arm around Annabeth, "It's not like we are together..."

"We're not?" Annabeth shoved his arm off of her. She turned on her heels and walked away ," Hey where are you going?"

"The Big House, we're staying there tonight."

"Aw Annabeth really? Why can't you-"

"Why can't I what?"

"Why can't you be more like Liv?"

"Liv? That bimbo that was undressing you with her eyes?"

"She can undress me anyway she wants."

"My Gods you are an idiot aren't you?" Annabeth hissed and stormed away from him. Whatever he shrugged. Annabeth wasn't such a big deal after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Regret**

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth was furious. How could Percy just lead her in like that? Like she was just one of those girls who were just easily pushed around? She would not be like those girls, those girls who insisted to have every friendship with a man as friends with benefits. And did he ever care probably not? After storming quickly through the crowds of obnoxiously loud children who insisted to get on every single nerve in Annabeth's body, she stopped dead in her tracks. Why did she even care? She knew that Percy was that guy. The guy who charmed every girl into falling for him, the type of guy she hated and shouldn't be getting involved with. The type of guy she swore she'd never ever be seen with again.

But Percy was infectious, he ate into under her skin and straight into that part of her heart only he could get into.

Annabeth's head raced, as pictures of Percy and –she shuddered- "Liv" in her head. She didn't wonder why her stop was so warm and felt like she could hear a gentle heartbeat. Annabeth looked up to meet equally gentle eyes. They were warm, a gentle ocean inked wave as the pale coloured sun ringed around his pupils like an eclipse. Light brown hairs tousled into his eyes where the faintest freckles danced around them. He was Percy's height and his broad shoulders were comforting. But Annabeth's eyes were distracted, her eyebrows arched, "Oh my gods, I'm sorry I'm just away in my own world."

The man chuckled, "No problem you look kinda lost. You're Annabeth Chase, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, umm, how do you know me?"

"Everyone knows your name here, you're famous around these parts. I went to camp when you were here too. I had a cringe worthy massive crush on you, but you never noticed me," he looked down and blushed. Annabeth smiled at him , "And I just realised you're just as beautiful and maybe more," he continued. Annabeth blushed, "And your name?"

"Mason Wilde."

"Oh yes. I remember you now Wilde. Let me see," she grinned, "Apollo cabin?"

"Yes it was," he smiled back. "I knew it, you're built like an archer," Annabeth laughed. They laughed in sync. They walked slowly out of the crowd and to a quieter spot of the campus.

"So, are you still hanging around with Mr Popular Percy Jackson?," he joked, "I admired him when we were here, you too. You guys were brave enough to stand up for what you believed in, and Grover of course," he laughed again.

Annabeth enjoyed his openness, "Up until recently, no I haven't. But now, we're roommates."

His face fell slightly, "Are you guys together?"

"I thought we were, but apparently I'm not good enough for Percy like that as he flaunts himself with every girl here."

"Is he an idiot, if I had you that close to me, I'd-"

"You'd what?" Annabeth chuckled.

Mason closed his eyes and sighed for a long moment, " I'd never let you go." His pale eyes had the kind of depth that almost made them dark. They were wise, a trait Annabeth admired and even though she hated admitting it, he was hot.

"You know I really like you Wilde," Annabeth laughed but her eyes looked sincerely into his. Mason chuckled and smiled a smile that was almost perfect but had a goofy twinge fading through it, "You're not too bad yourself Chase." Annabeth elbowed him in the chest and he faked a hurt look. They seemed to fulfil each other in a peaceful kind of way.

Mason hesitated, "You wanna get out of here?" He flailed his arms around awkward and then looked down at his rather large feet. Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'd love to."

Mason looked up surprised and jumped to his feet, "Umm...oh...yeah...great. Yeah! Great!"

"What? Did you think I was going to say no?"

"Umm...but Percy? 'Cause I don't want to get in the middle of something-"

Annabeth interrupted him with her index finger on his lips. He immediately stopped. Annabeth smirked, "Easy to shut up? There's nothing going on between me and Percy. Even if I thought there was, there isn't. So there."

His eyes were dazed, "Woah." He said nothing else and Annabeth laughed at him.

"So I'll meet you here in fifteen minutes?"

"Yep, it's a deal."

"No, it's a date" he corrected. Annabeth rolled her eyes and waved him goodbye. She ran up to the Big House and into the room that conjoined with Percy's. She looked in the mirror and squealed excitedly. Ten minutes later, she came out dressed in a white skater dress that was knee length and backless with silver strappy heels and a silver wrap. She had put her hair in a fishbone plait. She even put on a bit of makeup. She was glowing and she felt it.

As she added the final touches, Percy stumbled into the room laughing with Livi. "Wow'n that'n sure a crazy nigh'" his words slurred as she heard the first week she moved in with him. Livi let him go and Percy slipped forward. Annabeth caught him and struggled to push him up.

Her nostrils flared with hostility, "What did you do to him?" she snarled. Livi shrugged her shoulders innocently, "He's just a little tipsy..."

Annabeth dropped her hands and Percy found himself face first on the blankets of his bed. Annabeth stepped forward and her voice soared, "Tipsy?"

Percy turned around and mumbled, "Annabeth? Why'n you shoutin'-"

"Shut _up_ Percy. For just a second, and as for you, _Liv_, please remove yourself from our room. Thank you."

"Wow, someone is grouchy..." Liv stated as Annabeth pushed her out the door. Percy sniggered with Liv and Annabeth turned around and gave him a dead stare. He tried to look innocent and covered his mouth with his hand shaking his head. After Annabeth shut the door, she readjusted her wrap and tucked a loose curl around her ear and stared in the mirror where she met the eyes of her favourite shade of green.

"Where'n you goin' Wise Girl?" he asked softly. And suddenly, he wasn't twenty four, he was the twelve year old boy she meet twelve years ago. He seemed so much younger. She turned around to him, "Umm... I'm going out – meeting a guy I met. He's really nice."

Percy shrugged his shoulder but didn't take his eyes off her. They were fixed in a trance. She straightened her dress uncomfortably and took a deep breath and strode towards the door and placed a hand on the handle and bit her lip. "Annabeth?"

She turned her head slightly,"Yeah?"

"You look amazing. He's a lucky guy."

Annabeth laughed shortly, "Thanks." She left and watched Percy sigh and fall on his face again. She cleared her head and strode down the hall, but she stopped and stared at the door before she hesitated and continued again. It was time to move on from people who underestimated her. She held her head up and continued on. Even Percy.

She walked through the doors of the Big House to meet Mason who stood there with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in a black tux and a white shirt with shiny black shoes. "What do you think?" Annabeth twirled, raising her eyebrow. Mason didn't move his eyes, " Wow, Annabeth you look beautiful..." He took his hands out from behind his back to produce a single red rose, and he blushed looking at his feet.

Annabeth also blushed, "You are so sweet! And don't be silly, I look okay."

"You look amazing, trust me." They laughed together. Annabeth took a few steps towards him and smiled, twisting her ankle slightly.

Mason reached out to entwine their hands and Annabeth accepted and they walked together into the dusky sky.

But out the window, a pair of sea green eyes fell as he watched them leave together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear all readers, I am so sorry I've been incredibly inactive. I was just going through a bit of a tough time and I lost all inspiration. But everything is great now so I am going to be more active from now on!**

**This is dedicated to all of you guys! XX P.S You might need your tissues**

**Chapter 15- Regret Part 2**

_Percy's POV_

Why did he get so drunk last night? He groaned, and rolled over on his back. Percy pulled himself up grudgingly and dragged himself into his bathroom. But something pulled him closer to the double white doors just to the right. Annabeth. Percy peered through the door slightly. He didn't want to invade her privacy. Percy immediately opened the door wider. Annabeth was always the super annoying neat kind of person, but the room almost looked untouched. She wouldn't have spent the night with that guy, right? That wasn't Annabeth...right? He questioned himself a thousand times before he heard the door click quietly.

He turned on his heel and flopped onto his bed. Outside the door into the kitchen, the sound of laughter filled the air and for that brief moment, he had never felt more alone in his pitiful life. He never considered the possibility of Annabeth ever finding someone else other than him. Selfish, he knew. But he always felt whenever he needed her Annabeth was there and was going to be there. It frightened him terribly to think that someone could easily replace the spot where he truly belonged. Suddenly there was a rapid but gentle rap on the door in a beautifully rhythmic motion that only someone who was just as overwhelming beautiful in person.

Percy faked a yawn and a sleepy voice, "Yeah?" A blonde head of curls and a quick smile entered. Just as beautiful as the day before, she looked younger without the makeup, where the pale freckles danced along where her nose crinkled when she smiled. She wore sweats and her hair was tied back in a messy bun. Ringlets fell around her face, framing her face perfectly. She looked angelic. Percy stared in awe ,"...and then we- Perce? Percy? Are you even listening to me?" she snapped. A chuckle slid out of his mouth, "yes, what was it again?" He smiled looking at her again. Annabeth's anger ceased and she laughed a little, and rustled his jet black hair. Electricity raced through Percy's body. "Is the head ok? You were pretty out of it yesterday."

"I'm fine." Percy laughed, he was fine now looking into her deep grey eyes.

"Oh, good." An awkward pause.

"Did you spend the night with that guy-"

"That guy who's in the kitchen called Mason, Percy."

"Right, yeah, _Mason _then?" Percy scoffed in disgust.

"No I didn't Percy. We had a lovely date, dinner, late night picnic by the lake-"

"I thought that was our spot," Percy said, the hurt filling his voice. Annabeth rolled her eyes and laughed not taking it seriously. "Mason is great Percy, he's funny, and smart, and incredibly good looking not to mention," she blushed. Percy realised she liked him. She, Annabeth the possible love of his life, liked some other guy. "Oh," was his only response.

"Yeah," Annabeth giggled, " He turned up this morning also."

"Oh yeah?" Percy hid his depression. "Yes, we went running. You know how you never come running with me? After we got breakfast, in the mess hall, I brought you your favourites..." He watched her intensely. Why must she be so damn perfect? Suddenly she pulled him off the bed, "Come on and meet Mason you'll love him!" she squealed. Annabeth squealed? Did she ever squeal? Percy's depression for the situation was unbearable. Why was he such an ass? He could've had her. Percy sighed and met his match. Mason was intimidating but you could see in a kind way. He'd never hurt her but Percy wasn't going to back down. He was going to be in the race to Annabeth's heart.

Before Mason could begin, Percy cut him off, "So, Wise Girl, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me now? I do know my way around Long Island pretty well," he winked flirtatiously. Annabeth laughed and smiled at him, "I'd love to Seaweed Brain, but," Percy's heart sank, "I have plans with Mason now, I'm sorry."

"Well, what about dinner, on me, be ready by eight," he persisted smiling triumphantly. She laughed, "Sure Perce, sure," she shook her head, "Are you sure you're ok though?"

Percy was away in a daydream in his head. He might have another shot with Annabeth. But sadness crept into his eyes, as Mason looked at her. The look of affection and complete awe, his pale hand stretched down and took Annabeth's hand. Percy knew the feeling. He remembered holding that tiny delicate hand of an excellent doctor, that they were cold but in a good way. Mason smiled at her and brushed a hair out of Annabeth's eyes. She smiled and glowed and for a long minute, they stared into each other's eyes. Meanwhile, Grover sauntered in, and gave them a strange look before collapsing onto the plush velvet green couch and gave Percy a confused look.

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "We better go," she pulled Mason's hand, "Bye Seaweed Brain. Bye Grover!"

"Dude" Grover exclaimed, "What was that about? I thought you and Annabeth..."

"Yeah I know, I guess we're not."

"Really?!" Grover's wide brown eyes shot out, "Ooh man, you've been friend-zoned!"

Percy smirked, "No, I haven't dude. I mean seriously, I'm pretty sure I'm not. I think."

Grover continued, "I mean, you kind of gave her a bad impression. Like, going off with the biggest flirt in the campus, Livi? That must've been harsh, Perce."

Percy sighed, "I suppose, but I didn't mean it like that you know?"

"Yeah well Percy, girls see things differently from guys. The sooner you understand that, the closer you will get to Annie. When I got that with Juniper, it turned into the most amazing experience of my life."

Percy's shoulders slumped, and thought _I'll do anything to get her back_.

**So what do you think? Let me know! Thanks**

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for all your amazing comments. Chapter 16 here we come!**

**Surprise date night for Percy and Annabeth XX**

Chapter 16- Dinner for Two

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth giggled, as Mason held her hands over the wooden table. They sat in a quiet corner of the mess hall. _He's funny_, she thought to herself. She liked Mason, he was charming, and very handsome. _Like Percy_, she chased the thought out of her head. Percy Jackson. What was she going to do with him? First they hated each other, then loved each other, and then he basically cheated on her, and treated her like nothing, now, she wasn't even sure what he was thinking, and Percy's thinking process wasn't very advanced, so to speak.

Annabeth continued to smile though her mind was very far away. Why was Percy Jackson, a guy whom she knew for almost half her life was still a mystery to her? _Damn him_ she thought through a forced smile. She shook that Seaweed Brain out of her head. She looked into Mason's eyes. His hands were warm, a good warm. Not too hot, not too cold. Just the temperature she liked. She liked Mason. She liked how he was kind but a little bit cocky at the same time, she liked how his green blue eyes shimmered in the mysterious kind of way, she liked how his light brown hair fell into his eyes. She liked Mason.

"Would you like anything to eat? You look a bit tired, coffee perhaps?" Mason whispered in a kind voice over to her. She blushed, he was so considerate. "Black, please," Annabeth smiled. Mason grinned his massive goofy smile, "I know. Annabeth stared out into the mess hall. She had always loved the mess hall, the buzz always reminded her of Manhattan. But it was peaceful in a beautiful destructful kind of way. It was a long wide row of polished driftwood tables surrounded perfectly in arches of mahogany. It was wall-less but sheltered by a slated roof, which tapped delightfully in the soft drizzle, and never felt cold. Her favourite thing; the view. As she lent backwards in the wooden chair, she watched how the sun glistened and shimmered off the Omega shaped lake and the campers rowing across. _You see Annabeth, there's a guy who is sweet, and funny_ a shadow appeared in front of her, with a mist of raven black hair, the eyes, the same colour as the ocean, _Percy_.

"Hey Wise Girl." A devious smile flashed before her eyes.

"Hello Seaweed Brain."

"How's your umm...date going?" Percy smirked her favourite half crooked smile.

"Very well actually, Mason's gone getting me coffee. Isn't that sweet?"

Percy muttered something visibly rude under his breath as Annabeth glared at him.

He barked out a laugh, " I'm just kidding Annabeth, jeez lighten up."

"I'm perfectly light. Incredibly light alright?" A near silent chuckle slid sneakily out of Percy's perfect lips. "Sure", he rolled his beautiful green eyes. Today he wore a simple grey t-shirt, close to the colour of her eyes, over dark coloured jeans. His muscular arms flexed as he entwined his hands together looking at her.

"Percy," she snapped without looking at him in the eye, "what do you want?" She could feel him smiling widely at her. She sighed before he answered, "Well I wanted to see you and just making sure that we are on for tonight?" His smile was flirtatious. Annabeth rolled her eyes and laughed. Before she could answer, Mason arrived with her coffee. "Percy." He smiled politely at him. Percy scowled slightly, "Hello Mason". "Be nice," Annabeth hissed at him. Percy cleared his throat, "Ok then I'll see you this evening."

"Sure," Annabeth replied. "Goodbye Wise Girl," he grinned his infamous cocky smile. "Goodbye Seaweed Brain."

Mason took Percy's spot. "What was that all about?" he pressed the question softly. "Percy asked me to dinner." Mason's face fell, "Oh." Annabeth smiled and took his hands in hers. "Just as friends, I promise." His face rose into a happy smile again. She liked Mason.

As the day marched on, Annabeth and Mason's day continued in a joyful fashion. The day itself was magnificent as it always seemed to be in her memories of Camp Half-Blood. It was so beautiful it didn't even feel like a real place. A fantasy. She had thought it was though, from her amnesia, she only had remembered the whole experience in a haze. That was, of course, until she had coffee spilt all over her on her apartment hunt by a sea green eyed acquaintance, unfortunate to her at the time. Percy defogged all of her forgotten memories, even the painful ones. Dusk fell on campus as Annabeth waited outside the mess hall for Percy. Late as usual, she thought to herself. She wore her hair loose and full of curls, and a pale red dress with a sweetheart neckline. She crossed her legs and straightened her back.

Annabeth closed her eyes before a shadow step in front of her.

"I know what you're thinking and before you say anything-"

Chiron interrupted Annabeth before she could continue, "It's not my business Ms Chase, but why were you with him yesterday?"

"We crossed paths about five months ago. First it was downhill then uphill, then I don't even know anymore, we're not really anything. I was naive, foolish to believe he'd never hurt me. I was stupid."

"Maybe so, but you're young Annabeth." Chiron coaxed in his soothing relaxed voice that could only ever calm her.

"I'm a doctor. Irrational decisions aren't meant to be in my system."

"Annabeth you went to Harvard at sixteen. Be young while you can."

She looked at her father figure as he sat steadily in his wheelchair, looking at her with his wise brown eyes and scruffy salt and pepper beard. He was full of patience, a virtue someone like Annabeth only dreamt to master, yet it came so naturally to him. In all the years she'd known him he never had seemed to age. Timeless he was, as always. "You love him," he continued looking deep in her eyes, "You just have to remember all the reasons why."

As if on cue, Percy raced around the corner with a colourful bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Sorry I'm late, hey Chiron, what's up?" Percy said smoothly like only Percy could. He had scrubbed up nicely, wearing a tux with a slim black tie and a crisp white shirt, topped off with his beaten up Converse. Annabeth was impressed. Chiron had a weary look in his soft eyes, "I'm good, son. You have a good time. I was just leaving." With that, he wheeled himself away. Annabeth's eyes lost focus until Percy jumped in front of her and took her hand, "Let's go have fun." His eyes were full of mystery and devilment, she laughed and they ran off together.

The evening was full of laughter and joy and remembering the past summers at Camp Half-Blood. Hand in hand, they began a slow walk back to the Big House. "I always wondered why I had never came back here before."

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth asked full of curiosity. His green eyes looked pale in the moonlight. "It was because of you," he said in a small sad voice, "I could never come back knowing you wouldn't be there." Annabeth's heart stammered. They were outside the door of the Big House by that time, the soft lights glowing above them. Percy leaned in. What was she supposed to do? She could feel the electricity bouncing off their lips already. She pulled away before Percy lay his lips on hers, "Percy, we can't."

"Why not? Is this because of this Mark guy?"

"Mason."

"Whatever."

"And no. Yes. I don't know! Percy, you're confusing me!" she stuttered angrily, "One minute you love me, the next you don't! It's tearing me apart. I love you Percy." All of the features of his face froze.

"But I'm not going to stop my life waiting for you to realise you feel the same too." Annabeth turned on her heels and walked away slowly with tears in her eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

**Remember to let me know what you think! **

**-Hoodwinked2000**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys back again. My computer broke yet again so I do apologise for the delay! Hope you enjoy chapter seventeen! Wow I got further with this than I thought! Happy Reading! XX**

***PS this is the updated version I realised when I edited the first time it never saved properly. Sorry if I confused anyone with it! X**

Chapter Seventeen- Tears

_Percy's POV_

As they say, time marched on and a cool spring turned into the bright warmth of summer. Percy and Annabeth hadn't mentioned the last discussion about their feelings in March. In fact, they didn't talk about any feeling, past or present. She was so wrapped up in Mason; Percy didn't even know what she was thinking anymore. Nothing made sense.

He missed the soft laugh that she used to let slip out of her full lips when he said something stupid, or the light in her eyes when she thought of a plan. Sure, they still talked and hung out occasionally but since March, they hadn't been alone. He-Mason- was always there, looking out for her like some kind of guardian angel trying to protect her from, well, Percy. It was July 31st; they were to head back to the city the following day, a few weeks before his twenty-fifth birthday. It was almost strange not staying in the Big House anymore. He moved out into the familiar Poseidon cabin almost two weeks ago, the scent of the ocean filled his lungs.

Their whole trip had flown by so quickly, like Percy had blinked and it was over. He sat with his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen? How could he have lost her before he even had her? The complexity, the confusion._ Jeez now I even sound like her_, he thought to himself quietly. He sighed in a deep breath, and ran his hands through his hair. But he loved her, so much. Too much. Deep in his thoughts, he barely noticed Grover come in after knocking on the door multiple times.  
" Dude you look rough!" he exclaimed

Percy felt it. He didn't sleep much since Annabeth's birthday, less than two weeks previous. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He thought back to two weeks previous...

_Two Weeks Previous_

_He walked into the overcrowded Athena cabin which had a rather large and crooked banner with bold printed letters: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!_

_As Percy entered and stepped over drunken people, he almost felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw her. As pretty as a picture,and as fierce and stubborn as wolf-as usual- but in the best way possible. She greeted her guests like the proper hostess, in a beautiful red sundress and sandals. He caught her eyes and she smiled slightly before dropping eye contact. She walked towards him with her head down, blonde ringlets falling around her face. " Hi" she said shyly. She's so beautiful he thought to himself. "Look," Annabeth stared right into his eyes," I don't know what has happened with us frankly this-what I'm about to say- disconcerts future plans of ours- well what I thought we had-"_

_There had to be something wrong, Percy thought. She was rambling, not in the cool and collected tone she used on a regular basis to talk about her passion or to say it bluntly, rip someone's head off when they failed to listen to her in the activities she taught at camp. Percy held his index finger up to her soft lips, which pursed quickly as he did so. "What's up Wise Girl? I mean I don't know what you're saying... more than usual." A quick smile swept across Annabeth's lips an answer almost slipping out; "You are incredibly stupid and I've made myself abundantly clear a thousand times if not more, about that Seaweed Brain!" He imagined her saying. Like she said at least a thousand times or more. But Percy panicked when her smiling face fell into a sad frown. "Percy," Annabeth stared at her feet, " I'm tired," she stated and her well known bravery flooded her eyes as they tensed when she looked back up. " I want a life where I don't have to wonder if I'll ever find the strength to even get up in the morning," Percy's heart thumped along to the beat of the accelerated music and loud background noise. "What's that supposed to mean?" Percy said in a hurt voice which he tried to raise above the music. "It means I need someone reliable in my life! I have that now! I just need space from us for a while, to try and revaluate our situation. Mason has made me feel so good about myself in these last few months between you and Luke-" He knew she slipped up there. Her face went into shock._

_"Luke is trying to talk to you again?!" Percy failed to keep his voice steady, "Why didn't you tell me? I'll go find him and beat the crap out of that guy-"_

_"Percy! That is unnecessary!"_

_"Why?" Their voices were starting to rise._

_"Because- Because I'm not your responsibility! I have a boyfriend that loves me and cares for me now! You don't need to protect me!" Anger surged through her grey eyes which made them incredibly intimidating. "What is this even about Annabeth?" His tone was the most serious it had been in his life. " Mason is planning on doing a PhD in Theoretical Physics"_

_"So?" Percy answered sharply._

_"He is thinking of doing so in NYU. He's planning on moving to New York and I would therefore move in with him." Silence. That was the only way to explain it. Everything moved in slow motion._

_"What?" Percy didn't realise he was shouting. "Why him? Huh? He doesn't deserve you! Some guy you met a few months ago? This is me Annabeth. The guy who you met right over there- by that fire pit- when you were twelve. The person who isn't afraid to admit they miss you. The person who knows you're not perfect but treats you as if you are. Someone whose biggest fear is losing you. The one who gave their heart to you completely since he was twelve. The person who tells you "I love you" and means it. Last but not least the one person who wouldn't mind waking up to you in the morning with grey hair and face full of wrinkles and would still fall for you all over again. I want you to pick me, to choose me." Percy hadn't realised how angry that sounded until it came out but he meant every word. Everyone stopped and stared at them. "Is everything alright?" Mason asked as he emerged from the crowd and took Annabeth's hand in his._

_"Yes everything is fine," Annabeth tried to keep her voice steady, wearing rock hard eyes," Percy was just leaving. And Percy? I'd appreciate you moving out of our house in the Big House and into the Poseidon cabin, I need time and space."_

_Percy nodded. Just as he was about to turn away he looked back at her again," It never stops hurting does it?"_

_"What?" she asked in a low voice._

_"Giving someone the best of you and watching them choose someone else."_

_With that he left, without looking back._

_Present Day_

Percy had not spoken to Annabeth since that day. "Are you coming to dinner today?" Grover asked in a concerned voice as Percy threw on his old blue hoodie realising he was stuck in his thoughts yet again.

"Nah," he replied "Not hungry." Grover shrugged his shoulders, " I'll be in the mess hall with Juniper if you need me." Percy locked his door. No one else stayed in his cabin so he had full control which could be great...but lonely. Apparently he was special or something, he wasn't sure. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his head low. He was passing the side of the Big House when he heard low muttering and...sobbing. Percy crept closer to hear the conversation. He realised it was Mason and Annabeth.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry," Mason said in a hushed voice, "I can't come to New York. The offer to UCLA is perfect for me right now, I'll stay in touch with you, I promise. I have to go my plane leaves early tomorrow." She nodded with eyes full of tears and kissed him passionately. He reluctantly left her there slowly pulling her hand away from his as she fell onto her knees and cried. After he left, about five minutes later, Percy peered around the corner to see if the coast was clear. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Annabeth looked up confused and blurry eyed from the tears, "You don't even know what's wrong", she stated, her voice hoarse. Even though he heard the conversation, Percy said,"I know," he only slightly lied about that- to save her any more stress. She was upset enough already at him, if she knew he had listened in on her conversation, she would have been furious. " But I love you," he continued in a steady voice," and you are my best friend. I didn't _fall_ in love with you, I walked in love with you with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I believe in fate and destiny but I also believe we are only fated to do the things we would've chose anyway and I'd, personally, choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred situations, I'd still choose you. But you need a best friend right now, so I think I could be that for the person I love most if that's what she needs me to be right now, right?"

Annabeth nodded her head and nestled into Percy's chest, still crying. "Thank you Seaweed Brain."

Percy suppressed a smile," Any time Wise Girl," and he hugged her tightly under the light of the Big House.


End file.
